Mediocre
by The Mortician Daughter
Summary: Sakura Haruno es... en pocas palabras, todo lo que no quería ser. Neji Hyuga, un empresario con un triste pasado. Ambos, con dos vidas totalmente diferentes, solo sabían una cosa del otro que era lo que los unía: sus vidas eran mediocres.
1. Clash between lives

¡Hola!

Una nueva historia, NejiSaku, para ser precisos La historia en sí es simple, pero he decidido cambiarle el tipo de final que tenía antes y ahora la convertiré ene toda una una odisea, ahora que estoy en vacaciones quizá no tenga tiempo que cuando estaba en a escuela xD ya que a mi familia le encanta pasear y a unos familiares les encanta mi molesta compañía. Así que quien sabe cuando venga a actualizar mis Fics.

Lo que me hace recordar el Fic de Balas de Sangre, que es un NaruSaku, que solo tiene un comentario y esta muy sólito D: por favor, vayan y comenten por favor, les juro que no se arrepentirán. La historia simplemente tiene de todo, acción, romance, tragedia, ¿qué mas quieren?

Bueno, espero que se animen a leer esta historia, el Fanfic de Unbreakable estará muy pronto, solo dejen que mi inspiración venga y las tres hojas que siempre hago en Word saldrán solas :D

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no pueden publicarla en ningún lado.**_

* * *

**MEDIOCRE**

**CAPITULO I**

**C**hoque **E**ntre **V**idas

Los problemas de la gente no cesaban con solo ir a rezar y esperar a que el milagro apareciera, y Sakura estaba consciente de eso, por lo que había abandonado toda idea de que algún ser fantasioso y espiritual le ayudara, no lo hizo cuando murió su padre y no lo haría cuando su madre llegara a sus últimos días. Sakura Haruno trabajaba todas las mañanas hasta caer el atardecer en uno de los mejores hospitales de Konoha. Partía de su casa apenas siendo las seis de la mañana, tomaba su autobús que tardaba aproximadamente dieciocho minutos y caminaba tres calles para llegar hasta el hospital. Todos los días metía su tarjeta de asistencia en cierta máquina que lo registraba, y siempre salía al restaurante familiar que quedaba cerca del hospital a almorzar cuando daban las diez de la mañana, algunas veces más tarde, dependiendo del trabajo que esté haciendo en aquellos momentos. No era la vida perfecta de Sakura, de hecho, Sakura en ningún momento había elegido ser enfermera, tampoco había querido estudiar medicina, esperaba que le fuera mal en la carrera, pero para su mala suerte resulto ser una con las mejores notas y habilidades en la Universidad, ¿Y todo para qué? Para cumplir los deseos de su padre que había muerto hace dos años. Había tenido que abandonar su pasión por las novelas y empezar a estudiar libros tan anchos y largos solo para ver a la gente morir. Pero de algo le había servido todo aquello, y era que el ser enfermera te enseñaba a no confiar en dios a la hora de tratar un paciente, sino en las habilidades del doctor.

Ese día salió temprano del hospital, cuando miró su reloj de mano ya eran casi las cinco. Por lo que se quitó su uniforme blanco y pulcro y sus zapatillas blancas y lo cambio por unos unas botas de pequeño tacón, unos jeans oscuros, un polo negro y un abrigo color marrón. Al lado de ella estaba una de sus compañeras de jornada, rubia, de piernas largas, piel rosada y suave, con unos risos cayendo a su cintura y un trasero enorme moviéndose a todos lados. Sakura, que llevaba trabajando dos años en un Hospital, tenía la idea de que una enfermera era simple y servicial, como ella, pero había aprendido que no sólo había enfermeras listas o enfermeras promedio, sino también enfermeras idiotas, mujeres que solo pasaron los semestres por haberse enredado con el profesor y por si no fuera poco con las notas pasables más bajas, mujeres que utilizaban sus uniformes para verse más atractivas ante los ojos de los doctores, pacientes o cualquier ser masculino potente y apetecible para aquellas mujeres. No importaba la razón, Sakura siempre diría lo mismo.

_«Los idiotas siempre se encuentran en tu camino, no importa cual camino elijas»_

Una cosa que Sakura veía bueno de los hospitales, era de la seriedad con la que se llegaban a tratar los asuntos, ella nunca había sido muy energética, de hecho, su tranquilidad era tal que la gente llegaba a pensar que estaba ausente, por eso siempre paso desapercibida ante los demás, por ser silenciosa, y no era que digamos muy sociable, por lo que sus amigos no eran muchos. Su madre Mebuki, quien resultaba ser todo lo contrario a su hija, tenía amigos por montones, Sakura millones de veces escuchaba las frases de su madre diciendo lo hermosa que era la vida, que cada día era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a alguien, pero para Sakura no era fácil, ella no tenía la misma personalidad que su madre y algunas veces intentaba hacerlo, pero siempre fallaba y quedaba en ridículo frente a extraños.

La imagen de su madre sonriente se esfumo cuando un autobús se paró frente a ella en la parada donde siempre esperaba. Se sentaba en los primeros asientos, para salir primero que nadie cuando este alcanzaba su destino, y siempre tenía un libro cargando en su bolso para deshacerse del aburrimiento un rato y recordar sus viejos sueños que le hacían felices. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez en que ella había sonreído? Se había vuelto una amargada, ya no reía con sus amigas ni tampoco salía con ellas —aunque tampoco había mucho tiempo para hacerlo— ¿qué había pasado con aquella Sakura que jugaba en los parques llena de amigos y su mascota? Era una respuesta muy simple para la Sakura de veintiséis años, había madurado. Ya no era una niña que lloraba cuando miraba un closet y sentía que un monstruo la comería, ya no bailaba con vestidos rosados pensando que era una princesa o una bailarina de ballet. Ya no podía permitirse soñar que era la chica más feliz del mundo porque su mente le haría ver la realidad de ahora, empobreciendo sus emociones y haciéndola dejar de sonreír.

—Pero al menos todo era más fácil en aquel entonces —suspiró mientras cruzaba el puente peatonal para llegar a casa.

Todos los días, desde las ocho de la mañana hasta que llegaba al anochecer, un joven tocaba la guitarra donde colocaba su porta instrumentos abierto y la gente le dejaba dinero. Sakura diariamente le dejaba dinero, no lo hacía por lastima, claro que no, pero aquellas monedas que para ella no le alcanzarían pagar la renta le servirían a él para poder comer una noche, o al menos satisfacer su pobre bolsillo. El chico que estaba tocando paro su canción, cuando reconoció la piel blanca de Sakura dejar las monedas, sonrió y le miró.

— ¡Sakura, hoy llegaste más temprano! ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo? —Preguntó el muchacho, quien se puso de pie, sacudió sus ropas viejas y agujeradas y abrazó a Sakura— ¿Cuántos pacientes te han dejado hoy?

—Demasiadas, aun no puedo creer como es que salí temprano Naruto —le contestó Sakura con una tenue sonrisa. Naruto Uzumaki, un joven que desde los cuatro años había quedado huérfano y sin la ayuda de nadie en el mundo. Gracias a su dedicación y esfuerzos por sobrevivir, ahora era el chico de la guitarra que toda la calle conocía. Sakura recordaba en su infancia que era un chico muy problemático, rayando las paredes y pintándole bigotes a las estatuas públicas de los jardines. Sakura podía contar con solo los dedos de una mano a la gente que en verdad le agradaba, y entre los primeros se encontraba ese muchacho—. Shizune me dejó a tantas personas que pensé que me saldría otro par de manos por la desesperación.

Naruto saco de su bolsillo unos cigarrillos, y le dio uno a Sakura el cual ella encendió con un encendedor que siempre cargaba con ella, después encendió el de Naruto. Sakura dejó su bolso alado de la guitarra de Naruto y los dos se sentaron en el suelo viendo a la gente pasar y fumando su cigarrillo.

— ¿Cómo esta ella? —Preguntó Naruto como cada semana lo hacía, sabía que Sakura odiaba esa pregunta, pero a Naruto le importaba saber—. Digo, ya me has dicho…

—No te preocupes, ya he aprendido que no te puedo ocultar las cosas a ti —dijo con una sonrisa, y después le dio otra probada a su cigarro—. Peor, hace días que ha empezado a toser muy fuerte, Tsunade dice que si no le tratamos pronto en un hospital comenzara a sangrar. —Naruto casi se ahogaba con el humo del tabaco al escuchar aquello, y alarmado miró a Sakura.

— ¿¡Y aun así no quiere ceder!? —exclamó tanto que alguna personas desviaron la vista hacia ellos, Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención alado de Naruto.

—Su orgullo es más duro que una roca Naruto —Sakura soltó el humo de su tabaco, se puso de pie y tiro su cigarrillo el cual pisoteo después—. Ino y yo haremos estofado de verduras hoy y ella seguramente estará con mi madre todavía, ¿quieres venir a cenar con nosotras?

Naruto recogió su guitarra y le devolvió el bolso a Sakura gentilmente, le sonrió y después le tomo la mano.

—Ino está comenzando a odiarme porque no quiero quitarme los zapatos al entrar, ¿Sabes?

—Lo hace por higiene, la salud de mamá cada vez se hace más delicada, por lo que en tu cumpleaños lavare tu ropa y te dejare usar mi ducha —Naruto gruño, a pesar de su edad seguía siendo el niño revoltoso que no le gusta el baño, las reglas y todo lo que tenga que ver con responsabilidades.

—Preferiría que me lanzaras la cena por la ventana —Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa, queriendo reír y él entendió el por qué—, ¿qué? Incluso desde el quinto piso puedo ser capaz de alcanzar un plato, lo que sea por comida.

—Viniendo de ti creo que puedo tomarlo en serio —rio Sakura entrando al edificio, saludó a las personas de la recepción y como siempre sucedía Naruto no parecía ni un poco incómodo con sus fachas sucias y viejas. Sakura conocía toda su vestimenta, ya que la mayoría le había ayudado a encontrarla o en su cumpleaños su madre y ella le compraban alguna prenda si no es que le preparábamos un bufet, claro, cuando ella no estaba tan mal.

Tomaron el elevador con ellos dos como pasajeros, tenía ventanas hacia la ciudad, y Naruto siempre se maravillaba cuando lo miraba, Sakura lo consideraba un niño en un parque temático. Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, el cual era el último. Sakura sacó de su bolso las llaves y abrió la puerta, la cual era totalmente igual a todas las que estaban alrededor a comparación del número 55 marcado en doradas en la cabecera de la puerta. Sakura dejó sus botas al entrar a su departamento, y el primer olor tomado en la habitación era el frío, limpio e irritante olor del cloro, el piso estaba más reluciente de lo normal y las paredes incluso parecían haberse lavado con detallado cuidado. Naruto y Sakura sintieron que la frescura entraba por sus narices y los irritaba un poco, por lo que se sobaron un poco. Cuando se acercaron a la sala de estar les llegó el olor a medicina, la chimenea estaba encendida y la madre de Sakura dormía en el sofá llena de cojines y cobertores de los más cálidos.

— ¡Cuantas veces he dicho que se quiten los zapatos! —gritó alguien desde la cocina, salió una mujer rubia, con un delantal puesto y una pañoleta en la cabeza recogiéndole su cabello largo. Sakura dejó su bolso en una de las sillas del comedor con la misma mirada indiferente y Naruto se puso tensó—. ¡Naruto, o te quitas los zapatos y calcetines o te saco del edificio a cincuenta metros de distancia!

— ¿Eh y por qué los calcetines también?

— ¿¡Cómo que por qué!? —Seguía exclamando la rubia, con el nombre de Ino Yamanaka—. ¡Como si no supiera que te la pasas en las calles descalzo, ahora ve y quítatelos!

Un cepillo limpiador salió volando a la cara de Naruto, el cual este apenas pudo esquivarlo y después fue a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Sakura recogió el cepillo que quedo en el piso y se próximo a la cocina. Ino estaba cepillando las paredes llenas de polvo y telarañas, la espuma de color oscuro estaba esparcida por toda la pared y la cubeta de agua estaba al lado de Ino.

— Le he traído porque haremos estofado —comentó Sakura ofreciéndole el cepillo, Ino ni siquiera le hizo caso—. Tú dijiste que no desperdiciáramos la comida, además a mamá le agrada Naruto.

Ino miró a Sakura, y tomó con un bufido de indignación el cepillo.

— La próxima vez tráelo bañado y peinado, entonces —Ino reclamó, pero después dejo de limpiar para quedar sentada de rodillas frente a Sakura quien estaba flexionada—. Mebuki ya no quiere tomar los medicamentos, tendremos que llevarla al hospital tarde o temprano.

—Ella odia los hospitales, las enfermeras, doctores, todo lo relacionado con la medicina —dijo Sakura con tristeza—. Será muy difícil que quiera aceptar eso, lo único que quiere es leer sus novelas de amor.

—Ella siempre estuvo en desacuerdo contigo porque obedeciste a tu padre, frentona —le regaño Ino, como siempre lo hacía cuando tocaban ese tema—. La señora Haruno hubiera preferido mil veces que fueras una escritora muerta de hambre a ser lo que no quieres ser.

—Creo que estoy mejor con un trabajo me dé buena paga, ser escritora o enfermera ya no importa ahora —Ino hizo ademán de entender, pero se puso a volver a limpiar de nuevo, Sakura tomó otro cepillo y empezó a limpiar otra zona de la pared.

Naruto volvió a llegar ahora ya sin los zapatos y calcetines como Ino le había ordenado, y Sakura e Ino ya estaban limpiando el suelo que estaba mojado después de haber limpiado la pared. Naruto pasó su guante gris agujerado por la pared, el cual dejó una línea gris por la mugre de sus dedos.

—Naruto, quítate esos guantes y lávate las manos si quieres cenar —murmuraron Sakura e Ino al ver la línea gris, con la mirada baja y un aura un poco tenebrosa —. Por favor…

.

Después de que Ino le obligara prácticamente a lavarse pies y manos, todos estaban en el comedor con la comida servida en sus platos, el pequeño televisor, como un cubo que no rebasaba el medio metro, tenían la televisión encendida en los noticieros, lo cual era normal en aquella hora. El presentador, un apuesto hombre de cabellera castaña junto a su atractiva compañera que era pelirroja y de buen cuerpo, estaban anunciando los accidentes ocurridos en la ciudad, Sakura siempre había odiado a los presentadores apuestos, que solo lucían su resplandeciente sonrisa y ya todo el mundo lo adoraba, a pesar de que este se dedicara a dar malas noticias. Pasaron de los accidentes a las noticias de celebridades, sus nuevos discos, nuevas películas, entrevistas y presentaciones de libros llevadas a los cines. Mebuki siempre miraba esa parte del noticiero como si fuera lo más interesante, porque para ella lo era, Sakura había dejado de interesarse por la literatura cuando empezó a trabajar en el hospital. Y cuando terminaron las celebridades el presentador pasó a la sección de economía.

— Toda la gente que viene e Konoha sabe que la empresa Hyuga es una de las mejores, ¿Verdad? —le pregunto el presentador de la televisión a su compañera.

— Tienes razón Shou, y que mejor ejemplo que uno de los herederos de la empresa Neji Hyuga —la imagen del joven empresario apareció en pantalla, y tanto Mebuki como Ino se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando al muchacho. Sakura solo pasó la mirada, cabello castaño, ojos perla, piel blanca, a excepción de sus ojos, todo era normal para Sakura—. Según nuestras fuentes, Hizashi Hyuga piensa dejarle la empresa tan pronto como él se retire, mientras que Hinata Hyuga, prima del empresario, ya ha anunciado ante la prensa su compromiso con Kiba Inuzuka.

Los presentadores bromearon un poco entre ellos, y terminando las presentaciones de otras empresas cambiaron la cámara hacia otro presentador de complexión robusta que data informes culturales de una parte de la ciudad con algún centro turístico. Sakura cambio de canal, y le dejó en el canal preferido de su madre donde la mayoría de las telenovelas se transmitían, Mebuki e Ino seguían hablando del empresario Hyuga.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Neji Hyuga es uno de los empresarios más exitosos de Konoha, ¡Es tan guapo! —exclamó Ino con un sonrojo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Recuerdas la revista que me trajiste? Decía que Neji Hyuga era uno de los empresarios más guapos que había, sin duda cuando herede el puesto de presidente junto con Hinata Hyuga causaran sensación —Mebuki soltó con alegría, Sakura y Naruto no dejaban de comer, tranquilos y con la mirada solamente puesta en la comida, empezaron a conversar entre ellos.

—Realmente no sé qué tiene de atractivo ese tal Neji —le murmuró Naruto a Sakura—. Sólo es un tipejo con dinero a los cuales las mujeres interesadas se les enciman.

—Él no parece ser de ese tipo de hombres mujeriegos —comentó Sakura antes de meterse un pedazo de carne a la boca—. Aunque quien sabe, sorpresas hay muchas en la vida.

Naruto Uzumaki siempre ignoraba los temas de los noticieros, ya que su sueño era ser tan conocido que hablara de otra cosa que no fuera él. La guitarra, la cual había encontrado tirada y con las cuerdas rotas, simplemente la arreglo y practico por semanas para poder saberla tocar. Sakura siempre iba a verlo practicar y veía la energía y dedicación que le daba a su guitarra acústica. Ino, quien era maestra de un jardín de infancia muy cerca del edifico de Sakura, siempre iba después de sus clases a cuidar a Mebuki, ya que tenía en cuenta de que Sakura no tenía tiempo. Ino se había independizado cuando habían comenzado a estudiar en la universidad, Ino como camarera de medio tiempo en un restaurante y Sakura como bibliotecaria. Ino conocía a Naruto desde la infancia al igual que Sakura, de hecho, también conocía sus mañas y su triste historia de su orfandad.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez Naruto! —le regañaron Mebuki e Ino con una mirada asesina en los ojos.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que la empresa Hyuga dona una gran cantidad de dinero a muchas fundaciones? —le restregó Ino a Naruto una revista con Hinata y Neji Hyuga dándole la mano a varios fundadores famosos, en la revista estaba una fundación contra el aborto, otra era acerca de la creación de pozos en África, otra fundación era de una causa a favor de la igualdad entre religión, sexo y preferencias.

— ¿O es que no te has enterado de que Hinata Hyuga está a favor de que la gente homosexual se case? —replicó Mebuki, encarándole esta vez ella otra revista donde Hinata Hyuga abrazaba a una mujer, homosexual, supuso Sakura.

_«Como la gente como ellos es tan sincera con el público»_

—Está bien, está bien… si tanto insisten que son unos dioses no diré nada. —se quejó Naruto sobándose la cara donde le habían pasado la revista con furia. Sakura sonrió y siguió comiendo de su plato.

Sakura siguió mirando la televisión, no le gustaba la televisión, la computadora, ni siquiera tendría teléfono celular si no fuera porque le era muy útil para cuando ocurría una emergencia. No le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con el ocio, ya que mucha gente acudía por problemas de la vista o sobrepeso a los hospitales precisamente por aquellas actividades, y lo que más la frustraba es que le echaban la culpa a otra cosa, pero siempre evitaban lo que realmente era. Sakura estaba muy poco en casa, los días que no había trabajo, ella salía a correr un par de horas y después se quedaba todo el resto del día leyendo libros. La literatura le tranquilizaba, pero a la vez le lastimaba ver la fotografía de algún escritor con su recién primer libro en venta. Ella quizá hubiera podido verse ahí, su fotografía estampada en algún estudio de libros o con un gran fondo blanco detrás de ella, con una biografía suya debajo de la fotografía y todo aquello en la solapa del interior de su libro.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando un comercial fue cortado por una repentina noticia, que según decían, acababa de pasar en unos instantes. Todos callaron en ese momento, incluso Naruto dejo de devorar su tercer plato de estofado e Ino y Mebuki dejaron de reír por algún chisme contado de la vecina de al lado. El mismo presentador de hace unos momentos salió al aire, pero esta vez sin la acompañante, Sakura supuso que todo había sido demasiado repentino ya que el presentador tenía una expresión nerviosa, sus manos se movían de un lugar a otro y comenzaba a sudar. Los presentadores nuevos aunque fueran atractivos no tenían la mente preparada para contar noticias fuertes, era algo que Sakura notaba siempre en los noticieros, por eso, Sakura siempre prefería ver un noticiero donde el conductor fuera un apaciguado y a la vez serio hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años.

—Este… como verán —comenzó a balbucear—. Hemos tenido un corte en su programa ya que una noticia nos acaba de llegar.

La imagen del presentador desapareció, y una vista en el aire gracias a un helicóptero que se encontraba grabando estaba allí. La escena fue terrible con solo mirarla unos segundos, el fuego se esparcía por todos lados y varios bomberos mandaban a llamar más refuerzos de agua para apaciguarla o al menos no hacerla extender más. En el centro de todo el caos, una pila de autos estaba tumbada, eran tantos autos que uno a uno comenzaba a explotar haciendo más viva y grande la flama. Una reacción de sorpresa se escuchó por parte de Ino, quien se tapó la boca horrorizada por todo.

—Las carretera de Suna-Konoha ha sido cerrada, debido al desvió de un auto que causó el descontrol de los demás—leía el presentador a quien ya le habían dado una hoja—. Se han contado aproximadamente trece automóviles dentro del fuego, los demás que solo han sufrido daños menores acaban de ser alejados lo más lejos posibles para que no empeore la situación… —seguía hablando el presentador.

—Señor mío… pero que tragedia más grande... —murmuró Mebuki mientras juntaba sus manos con pesar, empezando a rezar.

Después de seguir reportando los daños, todos esperaron que no hubiera muertes, claro que después de ver la gran llamarada de fuego en la carretera, Sakura sabía que al menos cinco personas iban a estar muertos en ese momento, el presentador siguió dando el informe.

—Las muertes registradas hasta ahora son de diez, dentro de las víctimas del fuego, según nuestros informes… —el presentador preparo la garganta—. Nos han dicho que se encuentra Hizashi Hyuga y su hermano Hiashi Hyuga, quienes juntos representaban la gran famosa empresa Hyuga.

—Sin duda esta es uno de los peores accidentes automovilísticos en el país del fuego, Shou —la cámara paso a otra sala donde estaba la mujer, con una en mano también—. Los sobrevivientes del accidentes han sido llevados a diferentes hospitales, al ser bastante la cantidad, los paramédicos afirman que no todos se salvaran.

El pequeño destello de la televisión apagarse fue provocado por el control remoto que Sakura presionó. Todo el comedor se había vuelto un silencio total, y ya nadie estaba interesado por el estofado el cual aún humeaba vapor del plato y la cazuela. Mebuki, se puso de pie con esfuerzo y se fue hasta una pequeña estatuilla, donde rezo un poco.

— No nombraron los hospitales donde fueron llevados… —murmuró Ino—. Es probable que hayan llegado algunos a tú hospital, Sakura.

Sakura no dijo nada, dejó la cuchara con la cual comía alado de su plato y se limpió los labios educadamente con una servilleta.

—Incluso si llegan a llevar gente al hospital, me llamarían solo si el personal es poco —su tono de voz sonaba serio, cuando se trataba de ese tipo de temas—. Aunque el hospital tiene suficiente personal como para no necesitar llamar a enfermeras fuera de su turno ordinario.

La cena termino muy pronto, todos tuvieron que terminar lo que comieron pero ya sin apetito, Sakura e Ino se encargaron de darle en un recipiente la suficiente comida a Naruto para el día siguiente y antes de irse Naruto le dio un abrazo y un enorme beso a Mebuki, con un "mejórate pronto" cada vez que se iban. Naruto caminando alado de Sakura, que siempre le acompañaba ya que no le gustaba el ambiente en la habitación, bajaron a la recepción y la televisión daba el mismo informe del accidente. Salieron, ya estando los dos de nuevo sentados en la acera de la calle, comenzaron a fumar su segundo y último cigarrillo del día.

— ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? —pregunto de pronto Naruto, mirando el humo salir de sus labios poco a poco—. Ser enfermera, ver a la gente sufrir o perder la vida….

Sakura sopló una gran nube de tabaco, y después de que se dispersara le dio otro sorbo.

—El ser enfermera te ayuda a ver la realidad, Naruto —murmuro ya que tenía el cigarrillo en la boca—. Te hace entender que las religiones apestan, y también te hace aprender que la muerte no se evita, simplemente se alarga el plazo de espera.

— ¿Te refieres a rezar y todo eso? —Sakura recordó que Naruto nunca le había llamado la atención eso de rezar, ya que lo veía aburrido, pero lo respetaba—. Mebuki dice que el Señor es capaz de hacer milagros, sólo si tú le tienes fe y rezas frecuentemente.

A esas horas de la tarde, las calles ya estaban un poco vacías, por lo que hablar en voz alta ya no les era un problema. Juntos diariamente salían a hablar en la misma acera, mirando las luces de los anuncios y la de las ventanas de los edificios, eran como las estrellas de las ciudades urbanas, su luz nocturna. Pero esta vez Sakura no tenía muchas ganas de hablar o mirar las estrellas artificiales, y al escuchar el comentario de Naruto solo soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

—La fe es solo para las personas que no pueden resolver las cosas por sí mismas —su comentario parecía cruel para Naruto, pero para Sakura era la verdad—. Una vez, sólo una vez, yo recé para que mi padre mejorara, en aquel entonces se podría decir que yo tenía esa "fe" de la que mi madre tanto alude, pero aun así mi padre murió. Por lo que no es cuestión de que confíes en alguien o no, la muerte te llegara y lo único que puedes hacer es llorar su perdida.

Los dos se quedaron callados, Naruto con la vista puesta en Sakura y ella mirando hacia el frente, con su cigarro entre los labios. Cuando pasaron los minutos y Sakura termino su cigarro, lo restregó contra el suelo para apagarlo y se levantó, quitándose el polvo que había en su ropa.

—Hasta mañana. —se despidió Sakura.

—Hasta mañana.

Y con el sonido de los tacones de sus botas fue el único sonido en ese entonces, de cómo subía las escaleras y entraba a la recepción de su edifico y presionaba unos cuantos botones del elevador que en pocos segundos vino por ella. Entró tranquilamente y se dio la vuelta, Naruto alcanzo a ver su expresión cuando se puso de frente, estaba triste.

.

.

Al día siguiente la alarma de Sakura sonó como lo usual, ella con mucha pereza se levantó a apagar su alarma y fue a cerrar su ventana que había dejado abierta desde anoche. Estaba todo gris, y a pesar de que el paisaje era hermoso, Sakura lamento eso, ya que los días lluviosos eran un verdadero procreador de accidentes de auto, motocicletas o algún resbalón que tenga consecuencias graves. Unas pequeñas y suaves gotas de lluvia cayeron en la mano de Sakura, y después empezaron a caer muchas más. Sakura se apresuró a cerrar la ventana ya empañada y se fue a dar una ducha, la más caliente que pudiera. Cuando salió se puso una blusa simple color blanco, un suéter de tela delgada negra, un pantalón simple, botas sin tacón y un abrigo color negro grande y muy cálido. Tomo su desayuno, que siempre era algún pan dulce y un vaso de leche. Antes de irse fue a la habitación de su madre y le dio un beso en la frente, para no despertarla. Tomo su bolso, con llaves, cartera y su teléfono y se fue.

Al salir del edificio no vio a Naruto, por lo que pensó que debió de haberse ido a refugiar de la tormenta que se aproximaba, Sakura lamento eso también, ya que tenía pensado dejarlo quedar en su casa. Tomo el primer autobús de la parada y miro la noticia del accidente en la televisión una vez más. Los daños seguían presentes y empezaban a dar a conocer algunos nombres de personas fallecidas, ahí estaba de nuevo los nombres de los dueños de la empresa Hyuga. Sakura le paso un momento la pregunta de "¿qué será de la empresa?" lo más probable es que la hereden de una vez los dos primos.

Despertó de su sueño cuando el autobús paro, y ella en seguida tomo su bolso y salió. Camino lo que debió de caminar, y cuando llego, algunas ambulancias no estaban. Sakura se apresuró a llegar a los casilleros de las enfermeras y se cambió por completo a su uniforme blanco. Ya vestida fue a reportarse con la supervisora de Sakura y otras chicas más, Shizune. Todas estaban ocupadas ayudando a los doctores, y cuando Shizune, que ayudaba a Tsunade en una operación, salió cubierta de sangre y un cubre bocas, la miró, corrió hacia ella con anticipo.

— ¡Sakura, necesito que atiendas a alguien pero ya! —exclamó tan rápido que Sakura apenas y le entendió.

— Lo-lo hare, solo dime que habitación —se apresuró a decir Sakura y que Shizune estaba siendo llamada de vuelta en la sala de operaciones.

—Habitación 107 ¡Corre! —le dio un empujón en la espalda a Sakura, lo cual no lo predijo y casi se caía. Sakura como le habían pedido fue lo más rápido que pudo entre toda la multitud del hospital a la habitación que le habían encomendado. Vio a varias personas que no eran del hospital, sino familiares.

— El accidente de ayer fue terrible, muchos de los heridos se encuentran aquí.

Sakura no escucho bien, y se lavó las manos en un lavabo cerca para poder entrar.

—Escuche que los dos primos Hyuga están aquí, también estaba en el accidente.

Cuando Sakura entro se quedó de pie mirándolo un segundo, pero después cedió a tratarle junto al doctor.

— ¿Averiguaron en que habitación esta Neji Hyuga? ¡Escuche que era la 107!

_Continuara..._

* * *

**¡Chan, chan, CHAN!**

El próximo capitulo estará cuando haya publicado el de Unbreakable, por lo que espero que tengan vistas y comentarios ¬¬ dios ¡Esta historia es genial! incluso el genial de Neji Sadra.

Lean, comenten y yo les contestare en el siguiente capitulo :D

¡Adiós!


	2. The vagabond poet

**Hola, de nuevo.**

**H**oy me siento con mucha inspiración, cosa que es muy rara ya que hace mucho que no escribe de esta manera xD siento que puedo avanzar a todos mis fanfics, a menos de que llegue mi mama y me ponga a fregar los traste -.- odia fregar los trastes... Bueno, xD de cualquier forma quiero agradecer a mi floja y holgazana conciencia por a verse esforzado en escribir este capitulo, y a Jason Walker y Black Veil Brides por sus hermosas canciones.

En si el Fanfic trata sobre la vida de Sakura, por lo que no esperen que haya mucho romance, quizá haya más de un chico que quiera estar con esta mujer sería y fría. Y como me gusta ablandar las cosas a veces he decidido hacerlo en este capitulo.

Espero que lo disfruten y al final del Fanfic respondo los comentarios que me dejaron del capitulo anterior.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mi propia invención._

* * *

**MEDIOCRE**

**CAPITULO II**

**E**l** P**oeta** V**agabundo

—Neji Hyuga… tienes al empresario más joven y guapo como paciente ¡¿y dices que no es la gran cosa?!

Desde que Sakura había pronunciado en una plática casual a su nuevo paciente, Ino no había dejado de reprenderla. Sakura ya había escuchado una y otra vez la misma cosa: _« ¿Hasta cuándo te lo vas a tirar?»_ o _« Deberías ponerte desnuda en su cama, así cuando despierte se llevara una buena sorpresa»_. Sakura estuvo escuchando, tranquila y en silencio mientras leía un pequeño libro de bolso que había comprado en una librería ambulante camino a casa, había sido uno de esos turnos donde tenía que acabar al atardecer. Ino, que aún con un pañuelo en la cabeza y unos guantes para fregar los trastes, le gritaba a Sakura como si acabara de dejar la universidad y decirle que viviría como vagabundo de ahora en adelante.

— ¡Joder mujer, personas como tú son de las que se quedan solteras con una casa repleta de gatos!

—Me gustan los gatos.

— ¡Que te jodan!

Mebuki había ido al hospital para hacerse una quimioterapia, junto en compañía de Naruto ya bien vestido —Ino temía que no le dejaran pasar por sus sucias ropas, así que Mebuki le prestó ropa de su padre—, ya que Sakura estaba muy exhausta y pidió quedarse para ayudar en la limpieza a Ino, que era una total mentira. En realidad, detestaba esa zona del hospital, como las salas de emergencia o las salas maternales, agradecía que su única tarea fuera ser la enfermera de un herido empresario y un hombre de tercera edad con un problema de espalda.

Ino tenía la televisión encendida, la grabadora en los niveles de volumen más altos y un disco de música de una banda que Sakura en su vida había escuchado mientras tanto, estaba barriendo por debajo de los muebles meneando las caderas al ritmo de la música. Sakura simplemente movía la punta de los pies, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención a ese pequeño libro compacto.

—Sabes, deberías dejarme ir a visitarte al trabajo algún día, quizá podría ayudarte…

—No tienes conocimientos médicos, además de que el doctor Hatake no se pondrá nada contento de que traiga amiguitas al trabajo…

—Bueno al menos… ¿has visto desnudo a Neji?

— ¡Ino por favor!

Ese día hacía un sol agradable, tanto que a Ino le dio por abrir las ventanas para dejar que el departamento se iluminara. Sakura estaba descalza acostaba en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas, una posición de lo más holgazana, además de que tenía su cabello un broche de lo más común, dejando ver su frente blanca y suave. Ino la había nombrado "Frente de Marquesina" desde que la conoció en jardín de infancia a pesar de tener un tamaño normal, y Sakura le llamaba "cerda" aunque Ino fuera una rupofobica de lo más perfeccionista.

Ino empezó a cantar una de las melodías que eran en otro idioma, cosa que ni siquiera se molestaba en pronunciar bien y a Sakura ni le interesaba. Por lo que dejó una nota pegada en la mesa de la cocina, diciendo que iría por los ingredientes para la comida de la cena. Cosa que era muy raro en ella, ya que no le gustaba salir a pasear a la calle y mucho menos en esa hora, que era donde la gente salía hacía el mercadillo, que era a donde iba ella.

Era un lugar muy poco pulcro, en pocas palabras, el infierno de Ino Yamanaka y la sala de tortura de Sakura Haruno. Escuchaba las voces de los vendedores diciéndole toda clase de mentiras, uno le prometía ser un producto de calidad mientras las moscas y algunos gusanos ya comenzaban a montársele encima a la comida. Otros decían que sus verduras eran las mejores aunque ya estuvieran mallugadas de tanto tiempo estar en ese mismo lugar sin que nadie las comprara. Sakura era una enfermera, por lo que sabía qué era bueno, y que no.

Al terminar de comprar —donde tuvo que pelear con más de un vendedor por el precio tan caro— fue a dar un pequeño descanso con todas las bolsas hasta el parque principal de la ciudad. Las luces de varios faroles ya estaban encendidas y Sakura miraba como las parejas caminaban acarameladas y abrazadas, como dos hermanos siameses que Sakura repudiaba. No era que odiara a las parejas, sino que odiaba que ellos no tuvieran la mínima decencia de guardar su distancia, abrazados de una forma con tan poca moral la hacía sentir una anciana que aún pensaba en eso de tener que ir a presentarle a sus padres en la primera cita. La hacía sentir una adulta cuando aún le quedaban muchos años por delante.

Decidió irse, así que tomó todas las bolsas y se fue camino a casa, antes de salir del parque encontró a un hombre de la calle, un joven hombre que deambulaba por las ciudades con una guitarra en mano. Era muy común ver gente como esa en esta ciudad, pensaba Sakura cada vez que veía a uno como ellos, de hecho Naruto era miembro de esa gente, no tiene hogar, dinero o comida pero el mundo es su amigo. Algo así como un hippie.

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight__  
__I've lost all faith in this blurring light__  
__Stay right here we can change our plight__  
__Storming through this, despite what's right_

_«Una voz tenue y suave como el susurro de la noche abrazando a sus estrellas»_, Sakura no pudo describirlo de la manera más coherente posible, había pensado sin querer, en un verso literario de su propia invención cuando escucho a ese hombre cantar, cosa que había dejado en el olvido hace mucho tiempo. La guitarra sonaba como _«una caricia para la música, que la acunaba para dormir en un momento»_, y Sakura no tardó en soltar las bolsas de sus manos para quedarse hipnotizada en el trovador que cantaba la melodía. La gente se fue acumulando alrededor del muchacho, las chicas más para admirarlo a él y que a su música.

_One final fight, for this tonight_  
_Whoa_  
_With knives and pens, we've made our plight_

En frente del chico, había un bote de metal y un maltratado portador de guitarra. La guitarra tampoco tenía un buen aspecto, pero aún así dejaba sonar una melodiosa y encantadora canción de la que Sakura podía imaginarse un poema de tres páginas, _«Acaricia la música de dios, deja que te lleve a la pasión, una pasión tan pura como una oración…»_ Sakura rechisto con la lengua, volviendo a maldecir ese momento de inspiración que había salido sin querer.

_Lay your heart down, the end's in sight_  
_Conscience begs for you to do what's right_  
_Everyday it's still the same dull knife_  
_Stab it through and justify your pride_

Había estado tan absorta en la letra que no se había dado cuenta del chico que la cantaba, la miró, ella alcanzó a darse cuenta de que él le había mirado un pequeño momento, para después cerrar sus ojos lentamente y dejarse llevar por la pasión, como decían los versos de Sakura. Era un chico de tez cremosa, suave y tersa a la vista. Su cabello era largo y descontrolado, como el de un adolescente pidiendo a gritos la atención de los grises hombres asalariados. Era alto y aún así no supo por qué alguien como él la miraría de entre toda la gente que le miraba.

_One final fight, for this tonight_  
_Whoa_  
_With knives and pens, we've made our plight_  
_Whoa_  
_I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._  
_We tried your best... turn out the light, turn out the light._

La canción parecía sacada de una mente incomprendida, como esos poetas que se vuelven realmente famosos y solo un octavo de sus fans entienden el significado de sus letras. Sentía una desesperación desconcertada por parte de aquel chico, que esperaba una reacción diferente de la gente que le miraba y dejaba monedas. Muy pocas dejaban moneas en el estuche de su guitarra y la mayoría de la gente —en especial las chicas— dejaban las monedas en el bote cerca del muchacho, porque cuando lo hacías, podías tener la accidental oportunidad de tocar la piel de su hombro desnudo.

_One final fight, for this tonight_  
_Whoa_  
_With knives and pens, we've made our plight_  
_Whoa_

— ¿Quién es ese chico? Es muy guapo.

—Debe ser uno más de esos chicos liberales, ya sabes como llaman la atención.

No es como si le enojará que hablarán mal de él, sino que no criticaban su música, su modo de expresarse, ni siquiera en cómo se sentían al escucharla o cosas como esas, la hacía sentir que venía de un mundo lleno de incultos ignorantes que no saben dar una buena crítica y juzgan a la portada de un libro. Aunque Sakura no conociera al chico, sentía que podía abrir ese libro que él le entregaba y lo saboreaba en cada página, podía sentir lo que él quería que sintiera, los sentimientos de esa canción, aquel chico estaba cumpliendo su cometido.

_I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._  
_We tried your best... turn out the light, turn out the light_

La canción acabo de un modo lento y dramático cosa que los espectadores adoraron ya que le dio un aire de un chico misterioso con aquella mirada suave e inexpresiva ante los ojos con buena observación. La gente aplaudió llena de admiración, y muchas chicas comenzaron a acercársele para pedirle su nombre, algunas distraídas pedían su número telefónico sin darse cuenta de que ese chico tenía la obvia pinta de ser un vagabundo. Ella volvió a tomar sus bolsas mientras la gente se esparcía de nuevo por el parque, y un señor accidentalmente pasó alado de Sakura rompiéndole una bolsa que ya venía muy repleta de papas crudas. Sakura suspiró estresada.

Y mientras recogía las papas del suelo, una par de manos masculinas comenzaron a ayudarle, unas manos con unos guantes sin dedos, totalmente sucias y unos dedos con mugre por todas partes. Le recordaron a los de Naruto, lo cual le hizo sonreír. Pero cuando miró la cara del hombre amable que le ayudo, dio un giro a ser el de una mueca de sorpresa y vergüenza.

Era el mismo chico que cantaba en la esquina de ese parque, había dejado todas sus cosas —que solo era su bote, su guitarra y su estuche— en la esquina donde había cantado hace rato, y había dejado a varias chicas con las palabras en la boca cuando vio la bolsa de Sakura romperse lentamente. Ella se sonrojó de vergüenza, no porque ese chico tan guapo le ayudará o porque algunas chicas la repudiaron al solo verla, sino por la vergüenza de que alguien la haya visto sola, ignorada por el causante de que se rompiera la bola, recogiendo papas crudas. Se sentía realmente patética, aunque eso era lo que era.

—Muchas gracias… —dijo cuando ya todas las papas habían sido recogidas y estaban en los brazos de los dos—, ¿podrías dármelas? Puedo llevarlas hasta mi departamento yo sola…

—Joder, tienes otras dos bolsas en cada mano, no creo que puedas llevarlas tu sola —su tono de voz era muy casual, Sakura le miró, ya que ella tenía la pésima costumbre de mirar fijamente a la gente, eran unos ojos realmente hermosos, color ónix, brillantes como un diamante y atrayentes como misteriosos como la joya de alguna bruja.

Sakura suspiró, no había analizado la situación de las otras bolsas en sus manos.

—Entonces… ¿podrías ayudarme con estas papas?

—Sera todo un placer.

El muchacho, aún con las papas en mano fue hasta su lugar y tomo sus cosas volviendo a ignorar a las chicas, cosa que las indigno aún más cuando le vieron irse con Sakura.

Fue una caminata lenta, cosa que hacía más tensa la situación para Sakura, estaba totalmente nerviosa sin ninguna idea de que tener que hacer a la hora que él empezara una conversación. Pensó en empezar ella, preguntando su nombre, pero desde ese momento ya se vería como una interesada en él como las chicas de aquel lugar, después pensó en parar la situación e insistir que le diera las verduras sueltas, pero tendría que ir todo el camino recogiendo verduras que se le caerían por el camino, lo cual era doblemente vergonzoso. Así que mejor se quedó callada.

Pero él empezó la conversación, cosa que a ella la dejó incomoda, empezó a hablarle de cosas triviales, y después ella le preguntaba a él, queriendo hacer una plática reciproca. Sakura se sentía un poco más cómoda, ya que ese chico también tenía cierto interés por los libros, y casualmente los dos habían leído los mismos libros de literatura, poemas y novelas de todo tipo. En una conversación, ese chico había hecho un comentario gracioso sombre Shakespeare.

—Así que te llamas Sasuke Uchiha, y dices que los bibliotecarios no te quieren prestar los libros —se echo a reír junto al chico llamado Sasuke—, ¡pero qué discriminadores!

—Lo hacen por la apariencia, aunque no pueden hacer o decir nada mientras regrese los libros a tiempo.

—Si supieran que eres en realidad un poeta, compositor, lírico profesional —los comentarios hicieron sonreír a Sasuke, Sakura volvió a reír— y te vistieras mejor, te dejarían llevarte los libros y nunca regresarlos.

—Supongo que tienes razón, ¿pero cómo has sabido que también sé componer?

—Lo descubrí por la canción que tocaste en el parque, nunca había escuchado ningún igual en la radio.

—Quizá, pero también pudiera ser de alguien no muy conocido.

— ¿Enserio? Bueno pues no conozco a nadie que toque la canción de alguien más con ese sentimiento.

Sasuke paró de caminar, y Sakura le miró raro.

—Eres la única que me ha dicho que toco con sentimiento, la mayoría dice cosas como "que bien has tocado" o "¿tocarías una para mí?" y adivina quienes son las personas que me piden eso.

— ¿Las chicas que solo ven lo que tienes entre las piernas?

Se echaron a reír de nuevo.

La plática siguió un rumbo perfecto. Era la primera vez en muchos años que Sakura conocía a alguien de la manera más fluida, si es que lo volvía a ver por las calles. No comentó nada sobre los versos que había creado durante la canción, aunque tenía muchas ganas de recitárselas para que le diera su opinión, pero no lo hacía. No quería recordar la mirada de repulsión de su padre al mirar a su hija con un nuevo libro en manos, una nueva novela y mucho menos poemas escritos por ella. Si no se hubiera acordado de que vivía a unas calles más, se hubieran ido a tomar el camino más largo para poder platicar más con él.

—Eres rara.

— ¿Perdón?

—Digo que eres rara, me has hablado como un ciudadano normal, cuando soy simplemente un cantante de la calle.

Sakura pensó un momento, era cierto que hubo una vez donde los vagabundos le incomodaban y se alejaba de ellos, pero después de que su madre contrajera cáncer necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, y fue cuando Naruto apareció con sus ropajes rotos y sucios. A pesar de conocerlo de hace muchos años, esos últimos años habían sido los más cercanos que había tenido con Naruto.

—Bueno, conozco a otro cantante callejero como tú —Sasuke espero que dijera algo más—. Hemos pasado tantos tiempos juntos que ya nos conocemos y lo he dejado entrar a mi casa.

— ¿Ustedes salen?

— ¡Oh no, claro que no! —Chillo con un sonrojo muy notable, cosa que le causo gracia a Sasuke—. Solo que… desde que mi madre está enferma él se ha mostrado muy comprensivo conmigo.

—Vaya… —hubo un momento de silencio, y pasando por el puente de un pequeño arroyo, él paro—. Espera, necesito hacer algo.

Poco a poco las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en una suave llovizna, pero Sakura y Sasuke seguían sin importarle en absoluto. De su abrigo agujerado saco su bote metálico donde la mayoría de la gente había echado las monedas por su concierto callejero. Saco todas las monedas donde también había uno que otro billete, Sakura pensó que si ganaba esa cantidad de dinero al día podría incluso tener una vida más amena. Sasuke siguió mirando las monedas, como si tuvieran algo raro que a la vez le dolía y le enojaba. Apretó las monedas en su puño y las arrojó al río.

— ¡Sasuke, ¿por qué lo has hecho?! —exclamó Sakura viendo las monedas luminosas ser llevadas por el río. Sasuke volvió a meter su bote a la ropa y siguió su camino—, ¡Hey, no me ignores!, ¡espera! —le alcanzó a sujetar un brazo, pero las verduras sueltas de sus manos cayeron, al igual que las de Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué piensas que lo he hecho?

— ¿Por qué estás loco? —Sasuke soltó una risa al escucharla tan enojada—. ¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio, ponte serio!

—Está bien… —aclaró su garganta un poco y se quito el abrigo, se lo puso a Sakura en la cabeza—. Pero será mejor que lleguemos a tu departamento.

—Muy bien… —dijo una vez que Sasuke recogiera todas las frutas esta vez—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Sé bien que eres alguien con poco dinero, entonces…

—Pero entonces estaría ganando dinero en una profesión que no quiero tener.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Sakura miró la guitarra de Sasuke—. ¿No te gusta cantar?

—No es eso, no me gusta ser así —miró a Sakura, quien no entendió su respuesta—. Quiero decir, viste que había dos lugares para echar monedas, ¿no?

—S-sí, pero…

—Bueno, pues si te habrás dado cuenta solo la gente que quería tocarme iba a dejarme monedas en este bote.

—Sólo querían verte a ti, no escucharte.

—Exacto.

Sakura se quedó callada, por fin comprendiendo las palabras de aquel vagabundo culto y más educado que cualquier otro asalariado con estudios. No quiso preguntar más acerca de ello, ya que Sasuke parecía bastante molesto por ese mismo hecho que le había explicado. Sakura pensó, ¿qué sería de él si fuera alguien más viejo y feo? Había nacido con un rostro fino y atractivo, y aún así era un tipo de la calle. Quizá él no quería nacer de esa manera. Caminó rápido para quedar en frente de Sasuke, quienes ya mojados los dos, se miraron a los ojos, Sasuke resulto ser igual que Sakura en el sentido de mirar a la gente a los ojos fijamente. Ella sacó el bote metálico otra vez, y de su bolso derecho saco una moneda.

—Bueno, pues entonces quiero volverte a ver tocar una canción, pero con una bolsa en la cabeza —dijo echando la moneda al bote—, y yo te daré una moneda por tu hermosa canción.

Sasuke sonrió, y miró a alguien a lo lejos.

— ¡Sakura!

Ella volteó, era Ino quien esperaba furiosamente con una cuchara en su mano y un delantal de cocina puesto. Sakura rió al verla con una vestimenta tan hogareña. Ino había decidido hace poco que viviría un tiempo en la casa de las Haruno, solo por asuntos de trabajo decía ella.

—Tengo que irme, mi segunda madre, que por cierto tiene mi misma edad, me llama. —dijo Sakura riendo.

—Entonces nos veremos otra vez —dijo él entregándole las papas—. Me devuelves mi abrigo cuando eso pase, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué? Pero está lloviendo y tú estás… —Sasuke tenía debajo de ese abrigo, una camisa sin mangas bastante delgada, que anteriormente era blanca pero ahora era de un gris oscuro.

—Recuerda que soy un vagabundo, sé cómo cuidarme en las calles.

Sakura sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Adoro las ciudades rusticas de clima lluvioso me hacen sentir como en un pueblo de 1920 totalmente dramático y romántico.

Aunque a decir verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, pienso terminar este Fanfic ya que me ha servido de mucho desahogo escribirlo, con él me puedo expresar de muchas maneras porque la Sakura que se presenta en esta historia es sincera, sabe que siente ella misma y lo dice en las narraciones. Es algo que yo también quiero hacer pero no puedo hacerlo.

**Lobalunallena:** Bueno, es probable, aunque la historia se centra más en la vida de Sakura Haruno, a lo mejor me den ganas de hacer un capítulo especial ;D

**Crimela:** xD va a ser uno muy especial, diría yo. Saludos.

**Xiime:** Feliz año nuevo atrasado hermosa, y sí digamos que el modo de pensar en Sakura lo hace todo más nostálgico y triste. Pero de esa manera me siento más cómoda.

**Sasugirl13:** Yo adoro toda pareja que tenga a Sakura xD incluso el yuri, y sí habrá NejiSaku, pero antes quiero contar el modo de vivir de Sakura y sus sentimientos.

**Guest:** Bueno eso de las creencias religiosas es cosa de cada uno, por mi parte soy católica, pero la Sakura de mi historia es una atea de primero. Saludos querida.

**Saku Hatsu:** Muchas gracias Saku, es bueno tener a alguien como tú comentando todas mis historias, o al menos más de una.

Muchas gracias a tod s por sus amables comentarios, ustedes son la razón por la que me motivo a escribir.

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Permission to feel pain

**Hi!**

Este ha sido un hermoso día, ¿no lo creen? a pesar de que hace apenas un día tuve que caminar por todo un pueblo para llegar a mi casa debido a nuestra moto se averió xD fue tan gracioso.

Bueno, me hubiera gustado decir que he inspirado, pero debido a que subí una continuación tan pronto seguramente la gente ya lo esperaba, ¡no puedo evitarlo! estoy enamorada (?) ok no ._. el amor apesta.

Les dejo con la continuación, me gustaría emparejar todos mis Fanfics y actualizarlos además, así que tengo que irme.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**MEDIOCRE**

**CAPITULO III**

**P**ermiso **P**ara **S**entir **D**olor

En una fracción de segundo, en un suspiro, en menos de un parpadeo había ocurrido algo que nadie se hubiera imaginado. Lo primero que había pensado era demandar a su chófer, por no haberse fijado ya sea porque él había estado distraído, ebrio, o no era lo suficientemente competente para manejar un Mercedes Benz, aunque aún en momentos como esos, estaba un poco aliviado que ese día haya decidido tomar ese auto que su adorado y apreciado Cadillac clásico, aunque eso ya no importaba si no podía tener otra oportunidad para manejarlo o siquiera mirarlo. Los cristales de las ventanas y parabrisas salieron por todas partes, uno paso despedido tan rápido que le rasguño en la mejilla. Después el auto pareció oprimir aun más, y sintió por primera vez esa sensación de claustrofobia. Sentía que el aire no pasaba bien por sus pulmones, aún si él no fuera de las personas que gritaran en momentos como esos, no quiso ni mover ni un musculo o decir algo, debido a que se sentía asfixiado.

Después miró a sus acompañantes, alado de él estaba su prima llorando silenciosamente, su tío y su padre trataban de guardar la calma incluso en ese momento, los dos se veían tan similares que no supo a cuál preguntarle qué ocurría. Pero cuando lo intentó, una sacudida enorme los hizo saltar del asiento en el que estaban, suerte que todos tenían el cinturón de seguridad y nadie salió volando por ninguna parte. El auto había dado la vuelta, ya no existían ventanas y las puertas del auto estaban destrozadas, incapaces de poderse volver a abrir. Ahora lo sabía, habían tenido un accidente. Con silencio todos trataron de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, y al hacerlo cayeron en la terraza del auto que ahora estaba sirviendo como suelo.

—Escuchen todos —dijo un hombre, de cabello castaño y largo, con unos ojos perlados que toda su familia heredaba—. Hay que salir de aquí antes de que el auto comience a suprimirse más, Hinata, tú primero.

—S-sí, papá…

Su prima hizo todo lo posible para gatear a la ventana más cercana, que era la que estaba cerca de él también. Sus rodillas estaban raspadas, y gimió sonoramente cuando un cristal le había cortado por debajo de las rodillas, no tenía más que un saco elegante color grisáceo y una falda entablonada de la misma tela y color. Él no pudo evitarlo, y quiso ayudarla en algo, así que extendió su mano para ayudarla a avanzar.

—Des-descuida Neji… puedo hacerlo sola.

Retrocedió su brazo, y dejó que el frágil cuerpo de su prima siguiera gateando, sangrando por las rodillas y dejando que su cabello se atorara con cada trozo abierto del automóvil. Cuando ella salió fue el turno de Neji, a comparación de Hinata, Neji hacía los movimientos rápidos, no porque fuera más hábil y rápido —aunque lo era— sino porque también sentía las mismas raspaduras que ella y pensaba que si hacía todo más rápido, menos dolor sentiría. Era difícil gatear en un lugar tan compacto y pequeño, más para él que tenía un cuerpo demasiado grande, ancho y fuerte que apenas cabía por esa pequeña ventana. Pero lo hizo.

—Hijo, lleva a Hinata a un hospital, nosotros saldremos enseguida.

—De acuerdo padre.

Neji ayudó a su prima a caminar, se había roto sin darse cuenta el tobillo, así que era incapaz de poder mover su pie izquierdo. Neji le ayudó apoyándola en su hombro, ya que no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para cargarla en ese momento. Miró unas veces hacía atrás, en una ocasión vio salir a su tío Hiashi primero, estaba preocupado, por supuesto, pero no quería preocupar a Hinata quien a pesar de veintiséis años de edad aún tenía una mentalidad inocente, pura y brillante, cosa que no había pasado con Neji porque con cada año que pasaba, olvidaba como sonreír.

Así se había sentido desde que su madre había fallecido, y esa sensación de estar drenando todos los sentimientos aumentaba con los años para él. Cosa que incluso con el apoyo de Hanabi, Hinata, o cualquier otra persona de su importancia, no pudo mejorar. Lo peor era que su madre era una mujer que siempre seria mencionada como "la memorable señora del señor Hyuga". Había intentado olvidar todo de ella, incluso cuando ella murió y él tenía seis años, él mismo se había proclamado no tener una madre. Después de aquello fue como si perdiera todo el respeto para la mujer, y haber experimentado sensaciones impuras con prostitutas lo insensibilizaron con las mujeres, excepto con Hinata y Hanabi.

Porque Neji Hyuga había muerto hace muchos años, ahora solo era el empresario Hyuga.

Pero todos sus recuerdos pararon de pronto. Cuando una explosión de un automóvil vecino estalló en pedazos. Miró hacía atrás al ver una llamarada dorada y rojiza a la vez, una llanta le golpeó en el estómago, lanzándolo por los aires y golpeándose contra el suelo fuertemente.

Parecía que llegarían tarde a su reunión.

.

.

Cuando despertó sabía lo que pasaba, pero su memoria estaba hecha pedazos que solo le mostraban todo en fragmentos borrosos y confusos. Sus ojos se sintieron irritados por una luz cálida, y cuando trató de abrir más los ojos estaba en una habitación blanca, color del cual sus ojos todavía no se acostumbraban. Alado de él, una mujer se ocupaba de cambiar las bolsas de suero y de sangre que le suministraban. Nunca había entendido bien nada que tuviera que ver con medicina, sus métodos y sus curas, ni siquiera los tratamientos que usaban, pero cuando veía a alguien con tubos conectados por todas partes —que era como él estaba en ese momento— pensaba que debería ser algo serio.

La mujer se dio cuenta de que Neji había despertado, y le impidió levantarse cuando él trato de hacerlo. Después de terminar de asegurar las bolsas. Le dio una tenue sonrisa, Neji trabajaba con gente falsa todo el tiempo, y sabía distinguir una sonrisa falsa y una sincera, pero cuando esa mujer lo hizo, parecía estar entre las dos. Lo cual lo desconcertó.

—Buenos días, señor Hyuga.

— ¿Qué me ha pasado? —preguntó ignorando el saludo de la enfermera.

—No es la primera pregunta que hace a gente al despertar, pero…

Neji inspecciono a la mujer, lo hacía siempre que conocía a una chica que no fuera de su sangre. Era delgada, su cuerpo no era muy proporcionado pero no por eso iba a ser feo, era normal, el estereotipo de cuerpo que una ciudadana de clase media pudiera tener. La piel de la mujer era clara y con un leve tono dorado que le recordaba a un rosa pastel, se veía suave, pero Neji no se fijó en eso.

La chica se había dado cuenta de que él le miraba, pero lo había interpretado como si él aún no supiera que estaba en un hospital. Poco a poco, la sonrisa de esa mujer fue desapareciendo, volviéndose una línea recta, a Neji le pareció un poco raro ya que todas las doctoras y enfermeras que él había conocido se comportaban bien con los pacientes, al menos con él lo hacían. Lo que más atrajo su atención de ella —y no del modo romántico o pasional— fue su inusual color rosa de cabello. Lo vio gracias a que ella se agachó en un momento, y un mechón se asomó por accidente por aquella bolsa blanca que tenía que ponerse por higiene. Seguramente es teñido, pensó él.

—Este es el hospital de Konoha, usted ha sufrido una accidente y…

—Sé que ha ocurrido, mi chófer chocó con un auto, o el auto choco con nosotros —le empezó a doler la cabeza, y al llevar su mano a dicho lugar se dio cuenta de que tenía una venda—. No lo recuerdo con claridad…

—No me ha dejado terminar, señor Hyuga —su voz sonó un poco dura, cosa que molestó a Neji—. A usted se le han roto dos costillas, tuvo una suerte de que no se hicieran añicos y afectaran a los órganos de gravedad, además de que tuvo una pequeña hemorragia en la cabeza debido a un golpe, se recuperara al mínimo en unas cinco semanas.

— ¿Cinco semanas? —repitió con un todo de voz más alzado que no agrado a la enfermera—, escuche, no puedo estar en esa camilla tanto tiempo, tengo asuntos que atender, negocios que cerrar, ¡prestamos que cobrar!

La presión de Neji subió un poco y no pasó desapercibido por la enferma que fue hasta él para revisar, Neji no se había dado cuenta que no tenía más que una bata azul verdosa. La mujer revisó los informes de la máquina que estaba aún lado de Neji, marcando el pulso cardíaco y otras cosas que él ni siquiera comprendía. Un doctor llegó en ese momento, y le dio su pequeño tablero de notas a la enfermera. La joven fue a él con prisa, informando el pequeño incidente de la máquina y un poco más del estado de Neji, el doctor asentía con cada palabra, tenía un cubre-bocas puesto, y Neji se preguntó si realmente tenía la salud necesaria para tratarlo y no enfermarlo. Después la enfermera le contó acerca de que Neji no quería permanecer en el hospital.

—Así que… señor Hyuga, parece que se niega a permanecer en el hospital el tiempo requerido. —hablo tranquilamente el doctor, no sonaba ronco, pensó Neji.

—Ya le dije a su enfermerucha de mierda que tengo negocios que atender, ¿o es que no sabe quién soy yo?

La enfermera se estremeció, no de la manera en la que todas las chicas lo hacían cuando Neji las ofendía, que le miraban con miedo y se iban corriendo dolidas o llorando. Ella levantó la mirada y le miró con un gran enojo. El doctor parpadeó por el sonido que no esperaba pero no quito su semblante tranquilo, y Neji sintió que su cabeza había sido girada por un golpe. Si él aún pensaba con plena facultad…

Ella le había pegado una bofetada.

—Sakura… —nombró el doctor.

—Usted… ¡Usted no tiene el derecho de decirme enfermerucha cuando usted estaba como un moribundo hace unas horas, tampoco de faltarme al respeto como mujer! —el gruñido de la enfermera ignoró por completo el llamado del doctor, aunque él no hizo nada para detenerla. Sakura dio un resoplido—. ¡Será mejor que deje pensar que puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, porque este hospital no es de su empresa estúpido de mierda!

—Sakura —esta vez el doctor le tocó el hombro, y le susurró—, será mejor que me esperes fuera de la sala.

Sakura se retiró, no sin antes mascullar una que otra palabrota debido a la rabia que emitía. Neji le miró como un bicho raro, una cucaracha a la cual esperaba que se deshicieran de ella. El doctor soltó una risita debido a la actitud de la enfermera.

—Parece que no me he equivocado, eres el paciente perfecto para Sakura.

El doctor adoró la mirada de detesto en el paciente.

—Escuche doctor… Hatake —leyó el carné que tenía colgado en el cuello—. Yo no pienso quedarme todo un mes en este hospital con una mujerzuela gruñona que…

—Escuche usted, señor Hyuga —la voz grave y seria del doctor le detuvo—. Usted es el menos indicado para decir eso, ya que usted fue quien agredió verbalmente a mi enfermera, podrá tener un carácter fuerte pero es una de mis mejores enfermeras, así que debo pedirle el mayor respeto, porque antes de ser una enfermera, la señorita Haruno es una mujer.

Mujer, odiaba esa palabra.

—Como quiera.

—Si me permite informarle también… —dijo el señor Hatake—, su empresa ha llamado preguntándonos su estado y nos ha dicho que lo retengamos el tiempo suficiente hasta que usted se recupere —pareció leer algo más, pero no lo dijo.

— ¿Quién ha sido el que ha ordenado eso?

—Los empleados de mayor mando después de los Hyuga, señor —paró para leer otra cosa—. El señor Rock Lee.

_«Ese idiota…»_

—Entonces quiero el desayuno —pidió de una manera grosera al doctor—, ya.

—Está bien, Le pediré a otra enfermera que se lo traiga, ya que si le pido a su enfermera que lo haga, solo lo hará para estrellarle el plato en la cara.

.

.

.

El día estaba más soleado que de costumbre lo cual hacía que fuera un día más alegre, pero Sakura bebía de su jugo de naranja como si acabara de perder la lotería del millón. Su maestro, superior y también doctor Kakashi Hatake, le acompañaba tomándose una taza de café mientras leía un libro sobre cardiología, Sakura siempre le miraba leyendo libros médicos o novelas eróticas. El pan dulce que Sakura estaba comiendo estaba estrujado, había dejado de perder el encanto que tenía en un principio y ahora tenía la pinta de haber sido arroyado, aun así Sakura le comió con furia.

A su alrededor, había más mesas donde había tanto pacientes como visitas, enfermeras como doctores, era la cafetería del hospital que estaba abierta para todo el público, los enfermeros solo podían ir para almorzar y darse sus minutos de descanso. Después Sakura tragó el jugo de naranja y casi se atragantaba, sino fuera porque al final no pasó nada. Su doctor suspiró, siempre que estaba enojada pasaban cosas graciosas, pero esa chica hacía eso siempre que comía enojada que ya no le daba ninguna gracia como al principio.

—Sakura, cálmate.

— ¡No, ¿acaso ese idiota cree que tiene el poder en todas partes?! —Exclamó azotando el vaso de jugo en la esa, el agua incluso boto de lugar—, Kakashi… ¡Me ha ofendido, incluso cuando le salve la maldita vida!

—Los doctores y las enfermeras nos dedicamos a salvar vidas porque queremos, no pedimos que nos traten con admiración.

—No espero admiración, mucho menos la deseo, simplemente pido el respeto que merezco siendo enfermera y persona.

Kakashi dejó su taza de café en la mesa un momento, teniendo la pequeña seguridad de que Sakura no empezaría a sacudir la mesa y se le caería el café encima a Kakashi, como había pasado ya tres veces en el mes que se había enojado con algo.

Kakashi recordó a la Sakura Haruno que iba en la facultad, la había conocido con aquella actitud orgullosa, furiosa y extremista que estaba viendo en ese momento, pero en ese entonces no conocía el talento que ella poseía al mover sus dedos y poner en marcha su cerebro, hacia las actividades más rápido que cualquier otra persona aun cuando ella no se daba cuenta de cuando terminaba, sacaba las mejores notas y él —que había sido el maestro de esa mujer— siempre se daba cuenta de las novelas literarias que llevaba en mano en vez de los requeridos en clase, y a pesar de que no le emocionara mucho, Kakashi sabía que ella adoraba tener las mejores notas. Solo faltaba una cosa, y era el amor a su trabajo.

Ella nunca lo ha dicho, tampoco lo dirá, pero Kakashi siempre había sido un observador de primera. Sakura tenía las características para hacer al prototipo de robot enfermera perfecta, pero en el hospital de Konoha no necesitaban robots, necesitaban gente de gran corazón que quisiera salvar vidas. Sakura lo hacía, pero como si ese fuera una simple actividad, algo monótono, simple obligación.

Era por eso que la había escogido.

Más que nada, las habilidades médicas de Sakura eran excelentes, precisadas a la perfección y muchas veces con el mínimo dolor para el paciente. Pero también quería usarla como conejillo de indias, como una pequeña ratoncita buscando la salida en un laberinto, era obvio que era inexperta en muchas cosas, y una de ellas era su modo de relacionarse con la gente. Ella no era muy buena haciendo amigos —de hecho él era el único con quien hablaba fluidamente en el hospital— utilizaba una faceta falsa para los pacientes, otra para los doctores, y otra para los familiares. Las reacciones en Sakura eran variadas, y aunque fueran miles Kakashi deseaba analizarlas todas, como el observador que era. Ahora era la primera vez que Sakura mostraba un poco de ella a un paciente.

— ¿Se lo has dicho? —preguntó Sakura.

Kakashi parpadeo varias veces, despertado de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Decir qué?

— Lo de su padre y su tío, su prima ya lo sabe por su prometido, me lo dijo una enfermera que pasaba por mi sala —esta vez estaba más tranquila, y ya no tenía su pan dulce porque lo había arrojado a metros de ella, ahora solo le quedaba su jugo—. Me ha dicho que está un poco deprimida, pero diciéndoselo ahora no causaran problemas en un futuro que son los tratamientos.

—No, no se lo he dicho.

Sakura dejó el vaso, y le miró fijamente, otra cosa que Kakashi se había dado cuenta de Sakura, es que ella siempre examinaba a la gente de una manera más profunda mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, similar a él, pero Kakashi lo hacía con la gente que le llamara la atención, ella lo hacía con todos.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Digamos que primero le he explicado, o mejor dicho informado que se quedará el tiempo necesario en el hospital —Kakashi comentó y ella suspiró, recordando lo sucedido—, después le calle la boca diciéndole que no puede insultar a mi enfermera.

Súbitamente Sakura aparto la vista de Kakashi, claramente sonrojada por la vergüenza. Sakura detestaba sentirse inferior, que la defendieran de algo tan sencillo como una pelea, que ignoraran su palabra cuando ella iba en serio o que le prometieran cosa de la forma más confiada y al final no hicieran nada. A Kakashi le divertía esa expresión de vergüenza, porque era como ver a un león furioso siendo repentinamente sumiso. En pocas palabras, tierna.

—N-no debiste…

—Sí, sí de nada, tomate ese jugo y volvamos al trabajo.

Ella rechistó la lengua con una sonrisa curveada, y terminó su desayuno cuando él se había terminado todo el café. Los dos se levantaron de la mesa y llevaron sus trastos dentro de la cocina. Sakura se le quedó mirando a la taza de café de Kakashi.

— ¿Sólo café, seguro que eso está bien?

—No tengo hambre, además antes de venir al hospital me comí una tonelada de cereal.

—Como quiera, pero no quiero atender a un empresario malcriado y a un doctor con problemas alimenticios.

Kakashi se rio, y sonrió después al ver a una Sakura más relajada. Cuando fueron a la recepción, Shizune le indicó a Kakashi el caso de un adolescente que se había caído de su motocicleta, mientras que Sakura, aparte de tener que ir a atender al señor Hyuga, ahora también tenía que ir a ver el estado de Hinata Hyuga, prima del anterior.

Sakura pasó caminando por los pasillos rápidamente, como siempre lo hacía. Había varias chicas que le saludaban con la mano, y ella les saludaba de la misma forma, después de todo ella no tenía ninguna razón para rechazar saludos inocentes. Había enfermeros que debes en cuando le miraban y le saludaban con un movimiento en la cabeza, y ella les sonreía levemente. No tenía la habilidad de hablar con la gente cuando estaban en conversaciones, pero si la tenía cuando se trataba de solo saludar. Había una sala solo para un paciente, que era el mismo tipo de sala donde estaba descansando Neji y que a Sakura no le gustaba recordar. Esperaba no haberse equivocada de habitación, porque tuvo la pequeña sensación de que algo iba a ir mal.

Se encontró con la misma mirada perlada, pero esta vez el aire era diferente. La mujer que estaba con la misma bata verdosa le miraba con amabilidad, esperando con paciencia a que ella llegara para suministrarle las últimas inyecciones para su dolor en la espalda y otras partes musculares. Su pie estaba enyesado y recostado en una cinta que colgaba del techo, ella estaba sentada en su cama, incapaz de moverse con libertad pero no se quejaba.

Sakura le miró, era casi idéntica a Neji, si no fuera por el cabello que el de ella era azabache y el de Neji castaño. Pero ambos poseían el cabello largo, lacio, ojos brillantes y similares a las perlas, una piel tan suave que podría ser pálida. Su apariencia era como la de dos hermanos, pero el aire era como una lucha entre fuego y hielo.

—Buenos días enfermera. —saludo la señorita Hyuga amablemente, incluso su voz era cálida, pensó Sakura.

_«Me pregunto si ella también es igual a él: mimada y exigente»_

—Buenos días…

Sakura trató de sonreír como siempre lo hacía, pero la mirada inocente de aquella muchacha hizo que también le sonriera sinceramente. Se sentía raro.

Hinata Hyuga tenía el derecho de ser una de las empresarias más jóvenes y atractivas de Konoha y otras ciudades, porque su cuerpo oculto debajo de esa bata era impresionante, y según Kakashi, nunca en su vida había sido operada —ya que Kakashi había tratado a los dos, porque llegaron en horas diferentes y los demás doctores estaban ocupado—. Su cara parecía la de un ángel, pero había un pequeño rastro de melancolía, tristeza, cosa que Sakura percibía claramente. Su movimiento de manos, su modo de comportarse, hablar, comer y lo demás la describían como el de una verdadera señorita de buenos recursos. Se sintió celosa, pero después recapacitó.

Terminó de ponerle las inyecciones, y además le puso una pomada para que los dolores fueran menos frecuentes, porque haría falta de un tratamiento más complejo para deshacerse del dolor. Ella no se quejaba, aunque su cuerpo si lo hacía. Después de todo aquello, Sakura miró su pie.

— ¿Su pie se encuentra bien, señorita?

—Mucho mejor gracias, se siente mejor que cuando me di cuenta que estaba roto —ella rio por su propio comentario—, empecé a caminar sin darme cuenta de que estaba roto y termine estampada en el suelo.

Sakura sonrió, encantada por su risa.

—Sakura, tienes que ir con el doctor Hatake, parece que tiene problemas —le dijo una enfermera que llegó a susurrarle en el oído aquellas palabras, Sakura frunció el ceño sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y se despidió de Hinata para irse a la habitación de Neji.

Cuando llegó, se llevó la gran sorpresa de ver a Neji Hyuga en un colapso nervioso. Estaba sacudiéndose lanzando las bolsas de suero y sangre por todas partes. Se arrancaba los tubos conectados a su cuerpo con total furia, y Sakura sabía que cuando eran sacados bruscamente llegaba a doler, cuando se quitó los claves del pecho, el medidor de pulso. Hizo un sonido continuo y donde antes estaba su pulso cardiaco, ahora era una línea muerta. Kakashi, con la ayuda de otras dos enfermeras que Sakura conocía de vista, estaban tratando de detenerlo, pero el empresario hacía todo lo posible para ponerse de pie y salir por la puerta, no le importó en lo absoluto darle un codazo a la mejilla de una enfermera.

— ¡Déjenme ir, carajo! —exclamaba Neji furioso—. ¿¡Qué mi padre y mi tío están muertos!? ¡Me niego a creerlo hasta que lo vea por mí mismo!

— ¡Sakura, dale un calmante! —ordenó Kakashi mientras le tomaba de los brazos a Neji.

Sakura rápidamente tomó una jeringa limpia y corrió por un sedante lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando volvió Neji ya había logrado levantarse de la cama y las vendas de su estómago empezaban a sangrar debido a que se empezaban a abrir. Ella rápidamente se coló entre las enfermeras, y debido a los movimientos bruscos de Neji no podía encontrar una zona segura para inyectarle. Una silueta en el marco de la puerta hizo que Neji parara de repente, y Sakura le inyectó.

En la puerta estaba Hinata, con unas muletas puestas y un suero cargando. Neji dejó que una sola lágrima tuviera la oportunidad de salir de sus ojos, y fue directamente a abrazarle.

Sakura y las demás enfermas junto con Kakashi le ayudaron a acostar a Neji, quien ya empezaba a tener el efecto del sedante. Hinata le abrazaba sin llorar, Sakura pensó que era porque ya había llorado lo suficiente. Neji soltaba lágrimas balbuceando, y poco a poco cerró los ojos, aún con la lágrima. Hinata le limpió la pequeña gota salada y se disculpó por ver a su primo en tan mal estado.

—Él no es así, pero mi tío es la única familia de sangre directa que le quedaba, ahora solo me tiene a mí y a Hanabi.

Ninguna enfermera dijo nada, simplemente se disculpó por ser tan bruscos con Neji y acompañaron a Hinata hasta su sala. Sakura se quedó en la sala de Neji, mirando cómo se iba Hinata, aún con esa sonrisa falsa. Se arrepintió de no haberse ofrecido ella para llevarla, pero sinceramente se preocupaba más por el estado de Neji, aparte tenía que volver a conectarle el suero, la sangre y el medidor de pulso cardiaco. Una mano se puso en su hombro, aliviándola un poco. Era Kakashi quien le sonreía levemente.

—Buen trabajo, ahora vete a casa, tu turno ha acabado.

.

.

.

Después de cambiarse, salió por la puerta principal del Hospital, donde la luz del atardecer le pegaba en la cara. El cielo estaba enrojecido y ligeramente iluminado por el dorado tono del sol. Las tiendas a su alrededor comenzaron a cerrar, porque la mayoría de ellas eran tiendas matutinas. Solo en la esquina, un poco alejado del hospital, estaba un bar.

La brisa del viento era agradable, pero Sakura prefería tener puesto por alguna razón el abrigo que Sasuke, aquel vagabundo amable del anterior día que se lo había prestado. Lo había lavado con mucho cuidado, sin dejar que Ino o Naruto le tocaran en absoluto, y después le cosió con parches las partes que ya no podían ser arregladas. Aún tenía ese color café descolorido, pero era mejor que tenerlo sucio y roto. Lo hizo con una felicidad que ella no pudo explicar, quizá porque de esa manera podía agradecer haberle ayudado esa noche.

_The pouring, cold rain melted into blue scars._  
_Sometime while watching the evening sky, someone in the corner began to laugh._

_Before I notice, I will become an adult, and my mouth will be able to produce beautiful lies._  
_I recall learning about various amounts of pain, but it still hurts._

Ahí estaba ese sonido otra vez. Esa voz que no dejaba de maravillarla había sonado de nuevo. Esta vez con un cantico más suave y triste, ya no desesperado, como si estuviera despidiendo o memorando al cielo rojo que estaba en ese momento. Por alguna razón, la letra le recordó a los hermanos Hyuga.

_The evening sky seems to be crying red tears, so please melt me into you._

No esperaba ver a Sasuke tan pronto, aunque estaba feliz de verlo, tampoco sabía cómo explicarle el hecho de que ese día había llevado su abrigo al trabajo. Él estaba tocando su guitarra, ahora sin ningún bote para dejar dinero, y esta vez había escogido la entrada del hospital que estaba solitaria —debido a que la hora de visita había terminado—. Sintió un pequeño arrepentimiento en el pecho, pero no sabía porque pensaba en Neji mientras lo sentía.

_In my body, because your scar has overflown, I can not advance anymore._  
_You know, even though I prayed to disappear,_  
_why is it that I embraced you so tightly?_

_Your voice is so far, it seems I swallowed red._  
_Surely, just like this you melt into the night._

Mientras cantaba, Sasuke abrió sus ojos y le sonrió de una manera seductora a Sakura, era claro que trataba de ponerla nerviosa. Pero Sakura supo controlarse y le lanzo una mirada divertida, pero a la vez retadora. No le importo en lo absoluto ir caminando hacía Sasuke mientras movía sus caderas al son de la música, Sasuke se empezó a mover según a la música también, y si no fuera porque Sasuke estaba tocando la guitarra, seguramente ya estuvieran bailando como dos tortolos.

_It seems to be red that has dyed and ran down my fingertip._  
_I take you into me._

_When the clouds break off, the tears overflow._  
_I clung to you tightly as you blurred little by little._

Cuando la canción acabo, fue como si un sueño hubiera acabado y ambos hubieran despertado. Sakura aplaudió lentamente, caminando con una verdadera sonrisa abierta que no había podido darle a nadie en todo el día. Sasuke era para Sakura como una máquina del tiempo, porque cuando estaba con él Sakura podía convertirse el tiempo que quisiera en esa adolescente soñadora y poética, la que suspiraba leyendo un libro y recitaba con excitación los poemas de William Blake o Lord Byron. Sasuke era la llave que abría su pútrido corazón.

_«Suenas como una anciana, a pesar de que Sasuke tiene tú misma edad»_

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? La he escrito esta mañana.

—Creo que no pudiste encontrar mejor momento para cantar esa canción —saco de su bolso de mano una moneda, y tomó la mano de Sasuke para abrirla y ponerle la moneda en la palma—. Muy bien hecho, genio. Te lo mereces.

Sasuke miró súbitamente el abrigo de Sakura, y ella se sonrojo un poco ya que, de todos los suéteres y abrigos que ella tenía en su guardarropa, había decidido ponerse justamente el de Sasuke.

—Pe-pensaba devolverlo… iba a ir a buscarte hoy —murmuró avergonzada, y Sasuke le hizo un cariño en la cabeza, sonriéndole—, ¡Te lo he arreglado! Para que no entre el aire.

Se sentía un poco nerviosa, ya que Sasuke tenía una camisa negra totalmente sucia sin mangas, unos jeans totalmente rotos de las rodillas para abajo y sucios en la última parte. Aparte de que ese día iba descalzo.

—Bueno, parece que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Los dos rieron, como siempre.

Durante el camino, Sakura habló de su nuevo paciente, simplemente lo menciono como el empresario que salía en todos los periódicos y noticieros, incluso Sasuke le conocía ya que algunas veces pasaba por una tienda de electrónicos y las televisiones estaban encendidas. También le contó cómo era realmente, un hombre arrogante, irrespetuoso y malagradecido.

—El doctor para el que trabajo dice que esta es mi oportunidad perfecta para florecer —dijo mientras caminaban por el mismo puente camino al departamento.

— ¿Florecer?

—Yo tampoco tengo la menor idea de a que se refiere.

Durante la canción, pensó que Neji podría ser un chico que nunca hubiera vivido lo mejor nombrado "vida social" porque parecía tenerle mucho cariño a Hinata, quizá ella fue su único contacto con los demás durante mucho tiempo. Después pensó que él podría ser hijo único, y por lo tanto siempre ser tratado como un rey. Las dos cosas parecían quedar a la perfección a la vida de un hijo de padres millonarios y consentidores sin ningún tipo de conocimientos sobre cómo educar a un niño moralmente.

—Dejemos de hablar de esto, cada vez que pienso como fue ese tipo me dan ganas de hacer bolar todo en pedazos.

—Serias perfecta para ser terrorista —bromeó Sasuke, y Sakura le dio un codazo en las costillas.

— ¡Oye! Por cierto… ¿En serio tú escribiste esa canción? Las notas musicales, la letra… ¿Todo?

—Sip, he sido yo, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que escribir música.

Sakura se entristeció, y Sasuke lo percibió, aunque no dijo nada.

—Al menos tú amas tu trabajo…

_Continuara..._

* * *

**B**ien, e he sentido mejor cuando escribir esto, a decir verdad ya tenía una idea para el tercer capitulo que no pude evitar hacerlo. Aunque me hubiera gustado escribir más :/ ojala pueda poner esa inspiración en mis demás fanfics xD

La canción que Sasuke canta al final del capítulo se llama Glow es de Vocaloid, pero están en ingles porque Sasuke solo canta en ingles xD si quieren la canción del capítulo anterior es la de Knives and Pens, pero en versión acústica porque la original es un poco... más fuerte.

**Crimela:** Bueno xD mientras escribir no tenía idea de a quien poner como vagabundo, de hecho iba a poner a Shino o Shikamaru, pero pensé que podría ocuparlos para otra cosa. Y sí quería el Sakura lo invitara :/ pero a Ino le aterra la suciedad.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario Crimela ;D me alegra que aún sigas leyendo este abandonado Fanfic ahora resucitado.

Me despido, creo que aún puedo escribir más.

**¡Adiós!**


	4. The last verse

**Hola**

Más que nada, debo una explicación. Hace medio mes mi computadora dejo de funcionar (otra vez...) y por obvias razones me vi obligada a no poder escribir, después empecé a utilizar una vieja computadora de escritorio que al poco tiempo dejé caer leche en el teclado ._. error mío. Y ahora estoy en una Minilaptop para publicando mi capitulo.

No sé cuanto vaya a tardar esta vez en escribir el próximo capitulo, el próximo capitulo de otros fanfics, pero estoy segura de que sera pronto.

**PD. Lo mejor seria que leyeran el Fanfic desde el primer capitulo, ya que le he hecho unos pocos cambios.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia._

* * *

**MEDIOCRE**

**CAPITULO IV**

**El último verso**

Ese día Sakura había salido como siempre, y a esa hora Naruto estaba dormitando en una caja de cartón del tamaño de una lavadora, era bien dicho entre los vagabundos que los que poseían cajas de ese tamaño, se podían llamar casi nobles entre las inmundicias de la basura. Aunque claro, a Naruto no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero ya que había recibido la caja por parte de Sakura hace tiempo no pudo rechazarlo, después de todo, era un regalo de Sakura. Cuando Sakura salió del edificio, paso justo delante del callejón donde Naruto dormía, y aunque ni él ni ella estuvieran seguros de si estuvieran ahí, ella le sonrió como si lo tuviera en frente y se retiró, y Naruto sonrió como si la hubiera visto. Por alguna razón que los dos desconocían, ellos poseían un fuerte lazo que los unía, pero no sabían por qué.

Al medio día, Naruto por fin salió a estirar su extremidades y a darse un baño de sol por la ciudad, tomo los zapatos que tenía puestos, ya viejos y descuidados, que Sakura le había dado hace tiempo, y como la época de crecer para Naruto había terminado, estos le seguían quedando. En cierta forma, muchas de las cosas que él tenía eran de Sakura, muchas cosas ella le había ayudado a encontrarlas cuando Sakura aún tenía una pisca de felicidad, y ahora que Sakura era lo que era, se sentaban juntos en la acera de cemento todas las noches.

O al menos así era…

Últimamente esa vieja Sakura se relucía por momentos, ese sonrojo especial y el brillo en los ojos de Sakura volvía de repente, impactando a Naruto en más de una ocasión. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era Sakura al sonreír, aunque ya era hermosa con ese porte serio y formal, verla reluciente y feliz era mucho más complaciente, incluso la hacía verse más joven. Naruto conocía su pasión por la lectura, ya que Mebuki era una gran habladora que siempre terminaba con el trágico final de la futura escritora Sakura Haruno ahora simple enfermera deprimida y antisocial. Una vez quiso preguntar, pero ella se había puesto tan molesta y deprimida a la vez que Naruto nunca volvió a tocar el tema, estaba consciente de que muchas cosas que pueden ser insignificantes para unas personas, eran algo muy, muy importante para otras.

Claro que él también tenía su lado oscuro, pero sabía controlarlo, hace tiempo que había aprendido a guardar esos sentimientos en una pequeña caja forrada por metal, envuelta por cadenas y sellada por candados de distintos tamaños, Era la caja más preciada y cara para Naruto, la caja de sus recuerdos. Sin embargo le gustaba saber todo sobre Sakura, su vida entera era una total novela de la cual Naruto nunca se cansaba de leer, incluso una vez que Sakura tomó demasiado en una fiesta y fue con él para conversar. Desde niños se conocían pero, ¿desde cuándo había podido hablarle tan claro como ahora? Desde hace dos años. Recordaba haberla visto llorar, recordaba que él se acercó vestido de payaso sucio y maloliente ofreciéndole una rosa robada de un vendedor de flores ambulante, también recordó la primera risa que ella soltó cuando el vendedor se dio cuenta del robo y de cómo fue la cómica persecución.

Todo era una simple aventura, la vida de cada persona era una aventura donde solo ellos mismos podían contarla con la veracidad y las emociones empleadas. Los Haruno eran su familia, claro era, y Mebuki era casi como su segunda madre, recordó también como la conoció a ella, sentada en un parque dándole de comer a las palomas, parecía de esas ancianas de las películas, pero cuando Mebuki escuchó ese comentario saltó en furia y le dio un gran golpe con la sombrilla. Bien dicho era por la calle que las dos mujeres Haruno tenían un carácter especial, diferente, pero a la vez igual.

Cuando se hizo tarde Naruto tomó su guitarra, como no tenía una buena voz para cantar siempre se dedicaba a tocarla en lugares diferentes, y esa vez había decidido usar la calle cerca al hospital de Sakura. Como aún era de día, la gente aún pasaba, y algunas personas se detenían a escuchar toda la canción de Naruto, era bueno, ya que durante años él mismo iba practicando, y con ayuda de otros músicos callejeros iba aprendiendo, pero por alguna razón, la gente no dejaba de mencionar a otro guitarrista, que según ellas, era mucho más guapo y bueno con la guitarra.

Antes de terminar la canción, uno de los muchos más comentarios sobre el misterioso dios de la guitarra hizo que Naruto perdiera el control, dejo de tocar con brusquedad y miro a las chicas con enojo, la gente se dio cuenta, y las chicas de inmediato se sintieron intimidadas y salieron del lugar, la gente poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse. Y cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, estaba solo en aquella calle. En pleno atardecer, quedó en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada. Después de pensarlo con tranquilidad y paciencia, comprendió que la gente no tenía ni idea de si ese chico tocaba bien o no, sino que debería de ser sumamente atractivo. Era un poco cruel, pero olvido que así era la sociedad.

Ya era casi atardecer, y vio salir a Sakura, un pensamiento fugaz salió de repente, y fue que Sakura últimamente se veía más femenina. Ese día Sakura había escogido usar los jeans pegados oscuros, junto con unas zapatillas negras de tacón pequeño, una blusa color crema, un poco suelta y transparente, Naruto diviso la camisa de tirantes color blanco que tenía debajo de esa blusa y se sonrojó por su imprudencia. Pero el sonrojo se convirtió en una llamarada de fuego en sus mejillas cuando vio su cara, parecía el amanecer de la primavera.

Fue un encuentro pequeño y sin insignificancia, pero como había dicho Naruto, algunas cosas pequeñas son enormes para otros, y ver por primera vez en muchos años a esa Sakura radiante, era el mejor regalo que ese dios del cual aún no estaba convencido de que existiera pudiera darle.

.

.

.

— ¡Dices que ese tal Hyuga es un completo idiota! —carcajeaba Naruto al escuchar la anécdota de la primera vez que ella y Neji se habían encontrado.

— ¡Y es peor cuando se levanta de mal humor, que es diario!

Ese día Sakura se había pasado toda la tarde charlando con Naruto, aunque Sakura estuviera más hermosa, enojada era la misma de siempre y eso le gustaba a Naruto más que maquillada o vestida de mejor manera. Naruto escuchaba atentamente todo, ya que tenía la experiencia de que cuando Sakura terminaba de desahogarse se ponía de buen humor y era mucho más agradable. Por lo que cuando termino, Sakura se sentía de tan liberada que compro un paquete de latas de cerveza. Naruto no era de esos vagabundos ebrios que se la pasaban dormidos en los centros de compras, tampoco era de los que se la pasaba paseando perros o mandando miradas lascivas a la gente, solo era un vagabundo viviendo en la calle, y como buen ciudadano callejero no podía rechazar una lata de cerveza, o dos.

—Estuve pensando… que soy buena haciendo amigos fuera de lo común —mencionó de la nada Sakura, mientras sorbía su tercer cigarrillo y miraba como salía el humo de sus labios. Naruto bebía pacíficamente, y aquello en cierta forma le desconcertó.

— ¿Te refieres a que tienes un amigo vagabundo? —dijo con una sonrisa amplia, refiriéndose a él.

—Sí, algo así…

Sakura siempre hablaba con él de sus problemas, y siempre que terminaban de hablar ella relucía una sonrisa sin exagerar pero tampoco sin escasear sentimientos, bien claro lo tenía Naruto. Pero ese día Sakura estaba algo extraña para él, su semblante lucia pensativo, estaba distraída en algunas ocasiones y en algunas frases ella olvidaba lo que decía, era claro que tenía algo metido en la cabeza, y no lo contó ni siquiera con su mejor amigo que era Naruto. No lo entristeció, porque imagino que muchas cosas no siempre las tendría que saber alguien más que uno mismo, y el simple hecho de intercambiar un saludo con Sakura ya lo hacía feliz. Por lo que no dijo nada.

—Me pregunto… si personas como yo son feliz hasta el día en el que mueren. —suspiró ella una vez que ya comenzaba a anochecer.

—Bueno... eso nadie lo sabe porque estamos aquí, en el presente —Naruto tomo la mano de Sakura, y ella volteo con una dulce sonrisa—, pero, si mañana fuera mi último día… me aseguraría de hacer todo lo que siempre quise sin importar el riesgo.

—Eso me gusta, hacer todo lo que quieras sin pensar en el riesgo —suspiro una vez más—, ojalá pudiera hacer eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, nada incomodo, ya que a ninguno de los dos se les ocurría algo que decir y estaban bien así como estaban, silenciosos. La gente nocturna comenzaba a salir, con sus típicas gabardinas y bufandas, Sakura miró el reloj, y supo que en poco tiempo Ino saldría para llamarle. Ino parecía su madre, y se comportaba con Naruto de la misma manera, aunque era más sumisa. Naruto miró la luna, y supo que era el momento de despedirse e ir a dormir, después de todo, Naruto también tenía sus asuntos al amanecer.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, ¿seguro que no quieres cenar en casa?

—Estoy bien, no quiero causarle otro susto a Ino.

Los dos rieron, como siempre lo hacían.

—Ella no es mala, solo se preocupa mucho por mamá.

—De acuerdo, mándale mis saludos a Mebuki, espero que se recupere.

Sakura suavizo su sonrisa, de una manera más melancólica y triste, Naruto comprendió, era muy difícil que eso sucediera, al menos por ahora. Naruto por alguna razón, ya sea por impulso o las ganas de hacerlo, le abrazo fuertemente, y Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par, era la primera vez que se abrazaban de esa manera. Pero Sakura no rechazo el abrazo, incluso lo apretó más fuerte contra ella. El mundo paro para los dos cuando Sakura comenzó a llorar, y Naruto acariciaba su cabeza suavemente, temía ensuciarla con sus dedos llenos de mugre, también temía que ella se percatara de su aliento a tabaco y cerveza. Y como último regalo, él le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, oliendo el dulce aroma a flores en su cabello.

Sakura simplemente sonrió, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Naruto en medio de la acera de cemento, tocando su mejilla con rastro sutil de su labial rosa pálido.

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado, y con ello la preocupación de Ino, Sakura y Naruto por el estado de Mebuki, cada día sonreía, pero lo hacía con menos alegría y vivacidad, parecía una flor a la que se le empezaban a caer los pétalos. Muchas veces, Sakura habló con ella sobre su estado, y en todas las conversaciones ella le pedía que fuera al hospital lo más pronto posible y que permaneciera un tiempo ahí. Pero todo fue inútil, únicamente accedía a ir solamente a quimioterapias y listo, cuando la última quimioterapia terminó, las cosas pareció calmarse un poco, pero pocos días después, Mebuki comenzaba a enfermarse seguido de cosas insignificantes.

Sakura comenzó a hacer turnos más cortos y tempranos, e Ino ya había faltado a su trabajo dos veces, una como día libre y otra como enferma, la próxima vez seguramente la iban a despedir, por lo que Sakura le exigió que no faltara a su trabajo. Naruto se quedaba con Mebuki de vez en cuando, pero un día Mebuki no soporto el olor sucio de Naruto y vomito el desayuno que Ino le había dejado, por lo que Naruto ya muy pocas veces iba a la casa, y cuando lo hacía Sakura le prestaba la ducha y usaba la ropa del sr. Haruno.

La doctora y directora del hospital habló hace poco con Sakura, y esta le exigió que trajera cuanto antes a su madre al hospital. Lo cual hizo pero con esfuerzos, a pesar de la debilidad de Mebuki, no dejó de gritar y patalear mientras vecinos que se ofrecieron a ayudar a llevar a Mebuki la cargaron de brazos y piernas. Cuando llegó al hospital Mebuki fue sedada por Shizune, y Sakura no pudo hacer nada porque en el hospital estaba estrictamente prohibido ser el doctor o enfermera de tus familiares.

Ya había pasado una semana, y Tsunade y Shizune solo daban los informes esenciales sobre su madre, cosa que dejaba muy inconforme a Sakura, no estaba segura de que Tsunade supiera que era lo que le pasaba a su madre. Ino siguió yendo al departamento de Sakura, y Naruto también lo hacía, ahora ya con sus ropas sucias porque Mebuki no estaba. Y aunque habían compartido mesa, comida y sala durante dos años, era la primera vez que se sentían como unos completos extraños. Sakura se había vuelto más fría, Ino menos preocupada por la higiene y Naruto más serio, cosa que ya era muy rara. En pocas palabras, la casa no era hogar si no estaba Mebuki para darle vida.

Sakura estaba más metida en su trabajo desde que Mebuki había ingresado al hospital, solo obedecía las órdenes de Kakashi y atendía de manera monótona a los pacientes, incluso a su paciente especial Neji Hyuga. Kakashi estaba más ocupado que nunca, ya que tenía a varios pacientes y hace poco se le otorgo a la paciente Mebuki Haruno a su cargo, cosa que le contó enseguida a su pupila, pero nunca le dijo como estaba en realidad. Hasta ese día, donde Kakashi ya llevaba una semana de examinarla y tratarla. Sakura había sido llamada cuando estaba fuera de la habitación de Neji Hyuga, y Kakashi le informó acerca del estado de Sakura por fin, la noticia dejo a Sakura completamente helada.

Y cuando Kakashi se retiró apresurado, Sakura entró a darle el almuerzo a Neji.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste? —preguntó Neji de repente, mientras Sakura iba hacía el con el trasto de comida.

La habitación estaba llena de flores, traídas de empresas relacionadas con la Hyuga y empresarios "colegas" de sr. Hyuga. Neji odiaba a todos quienes le habían traído las flores, pero no odiaba a las flores, de hecho, le gustaba la frescura que le daba a su habitación, por lo que solo mando a deshacerse de las cartas y etiquetas de quienes pertenencia y pusieron floreros en todas partes. Hace ya más de tres semanas, y Neji por fin había dejado de reclamar.

— ¿De qué habla señor Hyuga? —ella dejo la comida en su regazo, asegurándose que todos los cubiertos y los platillos estuvieran en el trasto.

—El doctor Hatake menciono a un familiar tuyo, ¿no es así?

El aire se volvió un poco tenso, y Neji pensó en insultarla o molestarla para que el tema diera otro rumbo, había olvidado que Sakura era alguien de carácter fuerte, pero de alguna manera también era muy sensible. También pensó que el tema seguramente era un poco grave, ya que después de todo, estaban en un hospital, por lo que se sintió estúpido entrometiéndose en un tema como ese.

—Creo que eso no tiene nada que ver en sus asuntos, señor. —respondió Sakura fríamente mientras iba recogiendo el carrito donde trajo la comida—, que tenga provecho señor, me retiro.

— ¡Espera!

Ella detuvo el carrito, y no volteo a mirarlo, solo se detuvo. Neji había extendido una mano hacía su dirección y no supo que decir una vez que ella se había detenido, pero respiró hondo, y preguntó lo que le había aquejado en los minutos que ella estaba ahí.

—Es tu familia, ¿por qué no estas cuidándola a ella y a mi sí?

El silencio esta vez sí fue incomodo, y es que era la primera vez que Sakura y Neji se hablaban de una manera civilizada o al menos sin terminar en gritos y discusiones. Ella se quedó en la puerta, quieta como un robot y sin mirar a Neji, y después de tomar un suspiro, silencioso, como si se prepara para algo importante, ella abrió la boca.

—Porque ella se encuentra en la sala de emergencias.

.

.

.

Ya había anochecido, y Sasuke se había dedicado a tocar canciones por casi toda la ciudad de Konoha, como un tipo de flautista, esta vez sin pedir una sola moneda. Había conseguido veinte dólares de una anciana a la que por pura casualidad ayudó a cruzar la calle. Pero había usado ese dinero para comprar un pedazo de carne y dárselo a una familia de cachorros a los que ya llevaba cuidando unos cuantos días, y en cuanto los perros vieron la carne se lanzaron a él, y lamieron los zapatos rotos del vagabundo. El dinero sobrante lo uso para comprar muchos helados.

Pasando por las calles más peligros de Konoha, un par de mujeres prostitutas le miraron lascivamente en una ocasión, pero cuando miraban que no se trataba más que de un hombre sucio y sin nignun indicio de que tuviera dinero, volvían a comportarse groseras y engreídas, era agradable para Sasuke aquello, porque al menos le hacía saber que había gente que se interesaba más en el dinero que en la cara bonita de las personas. Como ya era de noche, la gente que pasaba se hacía más poca o era de más mala fama o vida nocturna, por lo que era la mejor hora para que un vagabundo saliera a la calle. Pero por alguna razón, termino en el hospital central de Konoha, donde trabajada Sakura.

Ya llevaba días que no la veía, y ciertamente ella era la única persona con la que podía tener una plática común obre la literatura. Sasuke estaba consciente de lo que Sakura sabia sobre el tema, también como hablaba tan vivazmente con él acerca de las novelas, poesias o autores famosos de los tiempos antiguos y no contemporaneos, pero por alguna razón, ella era una enfermera. En una ocasión él le pregunto por qué había querido ser enfermera. Y ella un poco intranquila contestó.

—Las enfermeras ganan bien si se trabaja bien, además, mi padre odiaba la literatura, lo consideraba basura, y nunca me dejo dedicarme a lo que yo quería.

Se sintió mal por ella, ya que a diferencia de él, que vivía en las calles, con las únicas pertenencias de una guitarra y una ropa apenas convencionales se sentía totalmente pleno, mientras que Sakura, con un departamento bueno, sueldo justo y un ropero lleno de ropa, se sentía bastante vacía y sin ningún sentido en la Tierra. Era algo triste, ser algo que no quieres.

Por lo que optó por sacar su guitarra y tocar una canción por la difunta alma soñadora de Sakura que algún volvería a resucitar y llenaría de nuevo el cuerpo de Sakura.

_These times in life we learn to try, with one intention_  
_Of learning how and when we'll die, but we cant listen_  
_I wish to god I'd known that I, I didnt stand a chance_  
_Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance_

En ese momento, Sasuke no estaba al tanto de que Mebuki Haruno estaba siendo operada en la sala de emergencias, donde Sakura, aún con su uniforme de enfermera estaba esperando a que su madre saliera a la sala de cuidados intensivos, delicada, pero estable. El revuelo en el interior de la sala había sido organizado por Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi, quienes eran los principales en estar en la operación.

_You're not alone_  
_We'll brave this storm_

Mientras Sasuke cantaba en solitario debajo de aquel farol, Ino llegó con su _Yaris 2007_ color rojo, Ino junto con Naruto fueron a toda velocidad al hospital. Como el hospital era estricto, habían tardado porque Naruto tenía que ducharse y usar la ropa del padre de Sakura, de esa manera parecía un chico aburrido y de otra época, y aunque Naruto odiara la ropa del señor Haruno, eso no le importaba en esos momentos. Cuando vieron a Sakura en ese estado de nervios, Ino de inmediato se la llevó a cambiarse a los vestidores de las enfermeras, ya que hacía bastante frío y el uniforme no iba a calentarle nada.

_So here's my song I wrote in time, when it was needed_  
_Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted_  
_You arent alone just know that I, cant save our hearts tonight_

Sasuke estaba consiente que alguien había muerto esa noche, pero no sabía quién, simplemente lo sabía. La tonada de la guitarra seguía sonando tan pacífica y oscura como la misma noche, y se quedó debajo del faro como si el silencio fuera el público que sí escuchaba su letra, y no lo miraba a él. Porque el viento no mira, solo pasa y permanece ahí.

La operación había durado horas, y en esas horas Naruto había comprado café caliente para los tres, con el dinero de Ino claro. Ino fue por un par de abrigos, uno para Sakura y otro para Naruto. Y Cuando todo acabó, todos se dieron cuenta. Incluso Sasuke.

_You're not alone_  
_We'll brave this storm_  
_And face today_  
_You're not alone_

Las horas de espera habían sido como un torbellino para los tres familiares de Mebuki Haruno, horas que ninguno se molestó en tomar pero que sabían que habían sido eternas, tres horas en las que se habían sentido en un torbellino fuerte que no tuvo piedad con nada ni nadie.

Y cuando la canción terminó, cuando Sasuke guardó la guitarra y se fue, cuando Kakashi fue el primero en salir con una mirada apenada y cuando Ino se rompió a llorar siendo consolada por Naruto.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que las cenas ya no serian como antes, que Sakura e Ino no volverían a preparar juntas el estofado, que Sakura no volvería a invitar a Naruto a cenar y que Ino ya no le volvería a gritar a Naruto por llevar los pies y manos sucias. Sakura presentía que sus platicas con Naruto ya no serían las mismas, y tampoco lo serían con Sasuke, que sus discusiones con Neji iban a terminar y que Kakashi ya dejaría de usar frases sarcásticas con ella.

_«Y el brillante sol bajo del cielo_

_Siendo enterrado bajo el hielo»_

Y Ese fue el último verso que Sakura pensó.

* * *

Bueno, primero que nada me alegro de haber porfin escrito algo en mucho tiempo, me sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Segundo, quiero disculparme una vez más por haberme tardado demasiado.

**Crimela:** Muchas gracias por seguir mi Fanfic casi desde el comienzo (y si es que lo sigues desde el primer día que lo publique también) personas como tú son las que hacen que nunca abandone mis Fanfics ;D

**Sakuita01:** Quería hacer algo más serio con esta pareja, porque a fin de cuentas, interpreté a los dos personajes como personas serias y modernas, nada que ver con los métodos bárbaros de antes para resolver los conflictos o consumar el amor. Quiero que su relación de una vuelta muy lenta, y que sea una historia que muestre más las peripecias antes de enamorarse. Muchas gracias por tu elogio, me ha alegrado mucho el día que lo leí por primera vez, y cada vez que alguien critica mi modo de escribir, al leer tu comentario y el de los demás me hace sentir bien otra vez.

**kellyndrin:** La historia más que nada quiero ambientarla en la época donde estamos ahora, un mundo donde nunca obtienes lo que quieres y simplemente te conformas con lo que puedas vivir. Muchas gracias por tu comentario linda~

Gracias a las tres, por hacerle caso a este Fanfic que es muy especial para mí.

Adiós!


	5. The dawn of a new day

¡Hola!

Poniéndome al día con los Fanfics :D después de haberme leído cinco libros en aproximadamente 16 días, supongo que ya era la hora de ponerme a escribir un poco. ¡Y mira que me ha servido! Siento que puedo escribir otras cuatro paginas más con el margen más amplio que te puedas imaginar en Word (0 en todas las medidas xD). Aunque ahora el libro que estoy leyendo es hermoso (estoy leyendo Rastro, el segundo libro de la saga Temblor de Maggie Stiefvater) se los recomiendo ;) esa mujer escribe hermoso.

Por otra parte, esto es muy beneficioso para ustedes también. Ya que ahora puedo escribir mis Fanfics de nuevo y en estos momentos me siento como un universitario con sobredosis de bebidas energeticas, no esperaran a ver actualización de mis Fanfics. Así que... ¡todos ganamos! :DD

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**MEDIOCRE**

**CAPITULO V**

**E**l** A**manecer de un** N**uevo** D**ía

Las cosas fueron como pasar la última hoja de un libro, así lo pensó Sakura. Acabar un libro de más de ochocientas páginas que iba por buen camino, a pesar de haber cosas que aún no se arreglaban. No había secuela del libro, al menos no uno interesante, porque el libro lleno de risas y sonrisas de Sakura Haruno se había terminado para comenzar uno lleno de tragedia y tristeza. Así era como lo pensaba Sakura, ya no era la misma persona, ahora era la típica no-protagonista que al ya no aguantar la desesperación, hace una estupidez y muere.

En el departamento de Sakura las cosas ya estaban todas empaquetadas, con la ayuda de Ino y Naruto metieron todo lo que pudieron en cajas de cartón y envolvieron en bolsas gigantes a los muebles, para después dejar el departamento e irse a su antigua casa, una situada casi a las afueras de Konoha en donde los campos todavía reinaban. Sabía que de esa manera Ino no pasaría tan seguido a su casa para consolarla y a vez consolarse a sí misma, aunque no sabía de Naruto, que básicamente vivía en todas las calles de Konoha y podía visitarla cuando quisiera. Pero no lo haría, al menos no por una temporada, estaba claro que Sakura quería un poco de tiempo para pensar lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

La casa estaba empolvada cuando ella y el camión de mudanza llegó, sin duda era mucho más grande, porque ese había sido el lugar donde había vivido hasta los siete años, ya que su padre había empezado a trabajar en el centro de la ciudad y no podía ir y venir todo el tiempo. Era mucho más grande que el departamento, era una casa sencilla de dos pisos. La parte inferior tenía una sala amplia y un comedor solo para cuatro personas, la cocina era también grande, pero el que le metieran muebles y estufa hacía que se viera más pequeña, por último, había una habitación que la infancia de Sakura había sido una biblioteca, lleno de puras novelas que su madre leía.

Se había traído absolutamente todo lo de su departamento, tenía pensado vender las ropas de su madre y las de su padre se las daría a Naruto -si es que las quería-, como le parecía un desperdicio deshacerse de todos los libros de Mebuki, los coloco en la habitación vacía que era una biblioteca, aunque era claro que nunca se acercaría a ese lugar. El suelo de la casa era de madera, por lo que el color de sus muebles color chocolate y su estilo no tan moderno lo hacía quedar bien, en tan solo un día todos los muebles hacían sido metidos a la casa y ahora solo quedaba la pila de cajas en su sala aún no decorada.

La planta superior solo tenía tres habitaciones, una que había sido de sus padres y otra de ella, la tercera era un cuarto donde guardaban sabanas o muebles que ya no utilizaban. Sakura se metió a su habitación, pintada de un rosa pastel desde que tenía memoria y ahora ya era un rosa tan pálido que hizo pensar a Sakura que necesitaba volver a pintar. Su cama matrimonial estaba puesta ya que fue lo primero que pidió Sakura, para así poder dormir en un lugar ese día. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Sakura se puso a mirar el lugar por la ventana.

Esa parte de Konoha no era agricultora, de hecho solo había una casa o dos que se dedicaran de eso ahí, el lugar estaba más lleno de casas vacacionales que casi nadie compraba, Konoha no era muy campestre como lo era antes, pensaba Sakura, y cuando volvió a las ocho de la noche a su cama, no durmió con sábanas y tampoco de quito lo que tenía puesto, solo se acostó en posición fetal y se durmió con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas.

La mañana siguiente desempaco primero su ropa, dejo la de sus padres en las cajas y las guardo en el cuarto de las sabanas, saco varios utensilios de cocina que iba usar ese día e ingredientes que no necesitaban refrigeración. Le había llegado una carta ese mismo día, una carta de Kakashi precisamente. Sakura recordó que dos semanas después de la muerte de Mebuki, Sakura pensaba dejar el trabajo y fue con Kakashi para renunciar, pero este se lo impidió y solamente le dio un periodo de tres meses "vacacionales". La carta decía que como mañana era su día libre, pensaba visitarla. Ella pensaba rechazar, pero no lo hizo.

Limpio todo el lugar y saco la mayoría de las vasijas vacías para dar color, colgó los cuadros que quería tener y no se decidió si pondría la foto del cumpleaños de Mebuki donde estaba ella con el ceño fruncido, Naruto devorándose el pastel antes que Mebuki e Ino riñéndolo por eso. Sonrió un poco la puso en la parte superior de su chimenea, colgada con la foto de su graduación de la universidad, con un padre y una madre sonriente, pero una hija inconforme. Quito todo el polvo de la casa y en cuanto le dio una mirada más profundo, parecía que había retrocedido a cuando tenía siete años, cuando su casa rebosaba vida.

Se metió a la ducha cuando acabo, ya que sentía tener polvo hasta en las orejas y se puso un vestido crema que le llegaba un dedo por encima de las rodillas, con líneas de encaje negro en niveles, unas zapatillas sin tacón negros y se puso una diadema para recogerse los cabello sueltos. Se sentía como una chica campesina, pero no era algo que resaltara ya que la gente de ese lugar vestía con ropa simple como ese vestido, aunque debía admitir que ese vestido le daba un toque inocente que le daba un poco de incomodidad. Tomo su cartera y salió hasta el pequeño bazar que siempre se ponía a unas cuantas casas de la suya.

.

.

Pasar dos meses más en el hospital lo hubiera vuelto loco, considerando que ahora ya no lo atendía la única enfermera en el lugar que no tenía interés sexual hacía él. Hinata había salido mucho antes que Neji, claro que tenía que ir por sesiones para recuperar su movilidad completa en su pierna. Neji se sentía nuevo, con la misma movilidad antes del accidente, estaba dispuesto a volver al trabajo y ocuparse de todo lo suspendido si no fuera porque el doctor Hatake le había insistido a su compañero Rock Lee que no le dejara trabajar hasta que fuera adecuado. Hinata, Hanabi y él se habían instalado en una casa de campo que tenían desde niños, un lugar al que se quedaban unos días junto con su nana y se iban tan pronto terminaba el verano. Se sentía distinto esta vez, por alguna razón.

Hanabi y Hinata se habían dedicado a sembrar flores últimamente, sintiendo que el lugar se veía muy solo y triste sin algo de color, Hinata se enseñaba todas las noches a cocinar a su hermana, y Neji sabía que no había mejor persona para enseñarle a cocinar que ella, después de todo él solamente usaba el horno de microondas para calentar lo ya hecho. Neji pro otra parte se había dedicado los días para correr por las mañanas, leer durante las tardes y escuchar la radio en las noches, eso hasta que Hinata se harto de verle haciendo nada.

Ese día Hinata iba a comprar semillas para girasol, y como el dueño de la florería le indico que solo podía dárselo en pequeños costales, llevo a Neji para que le ayudara a cargarlos. Hanabi por otra parte se había ofrecido a hacer la comida de ese día y fue hasta el bazar de vegetales y frutas con ellos, Hinata era una persona agradable para todo el mundo, Neji se acordó de ello cuando ya habían transcurrido cinco minutos y su prima seguía conversando con la esposa del vendedor de semillas. Por lo que aviso que se iba a pasear por ahí un rato y se fue.

Las tienda serán variadas, y la gente iba y venía comprando y vendiendo, acarreando y dejando por todos lados, la ciudad era igual, solo que en masas más grandes. Pensó que ir a comprar una bebida fría le serviría, pero se detuvo cuando vio a una muchacha salir de una tienda de pinturas. Quizá era casualidad, después de todo ya llevaba semanas sin versa y cuando lo hacía siempre tenía el uniforme blanco, ver a una chica de cabello rosa con un vestido crema idéntica a su ex enfermera podía ser una coincidencia.

Llevaba una cubeta de pintura, pesada para ella porque su paso era forzoso y su caminar era rápido y apresurado, tenía colgado a parte una bolsa de plástico con frutas, Neji pensó que todo eso junto podía pensar más que la mujer, que tenía una cintura, espalda y brazos pequeños y delgados. Cuando se dio cuenta, él ya la estaba siguiendo discretamente. Él podía distinguirse un poco debido a su camisa blanca de mangas largas, sus vaqueros color caqui y sus zapatos casuales, aparte de que tenía unas gafas para el sol cubriéndole su perlada mirada. Ella se veía sencilla, encajando con todos los demás en el pueblo.

Mientras ella caminaba, tropezó con una grieta del pavimente y estuvo a punto de caer, si no fuera porque Neji reaccionó rápido y sin querer le tomo de la cintura, salvando su pintura, sus frutas y a ella.

Ella no vio quien le había salvado, pero si se retiro muy deprisa de las manos de Neji, por vergüenza y porque Neji sabía que ella no estaba muy acostumbrada al tacto de otros en su cuerpo. Neji sonrió torcidamente. La chica se acomodo el vestido que se le había alzado un poco, y cuando alzó la mirada, él se quito las gafas.

— ¿Hyuga?

.

.

—No tenías que hacerlo, puedo llevármelos yo sola —masculló Sakura un poco recelosa.

—De eso me he dado cuenta cuando caminabas como su tuvieras la espalda deformada.

Sakura se ruborizó, ¡le había visto desde mucho antes! Ósea que la estaba espiando desde hace rato. No sabía si sentirse desconfiada o molesta por el hecho de que su estancia en su antiguo lugar de crecimiento estaba siendo invadido por un empresario exigente, mimado y presumido.

Neji tenía cargando la cubeta de pintura y Sakura se quedó con la bolsa de frutas aunque Neji insistió que podía con las dos cosas. Neji miro la pintura seca en los bordes de la pintura, era de un beige claro.

— ¿Vas a pintar tu casa? —preguntó sin darse cuenta.

—Solo mi habitación, el rosa pastel que tiene me recuerda a cuando tenía cinco años.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que le estaba diciendo a Neji que su cuarto parece el de una bebe, lo cual hizo ruborizarla porque su apariencia en el Hospital hacía pensar a todos que ella vivía en una moderna y seria casa pintada y decorada por muebles de colores blanco y negro. Neji sonrió un poco divertido, ya que eso demostraba que aparte de su cabello, había algo más femenino en ella que no se había dado cuenta.

—Por cierto… —ella se dio cuenta de algo, como si apenas se hubiera acordado—, ¿no estabas en el hospital, te dieron de alta tan pronto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me dejaron irme, solo si me mantenía en reposo.

La platica concluyó cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura, era grande, pensó Neji, muy grande para que solo una mujer viviera en el lugar. Después pensó en su madre, esa vez que habían tenido una pequeña platica. Ella estaba en la sala de emergencias, lo recordaba. Recordó también que al anochecer, había dos personas rubias viniendo y yendo por los pasillos. Ese día no tenía sueño, por lo que se había puesto a leer un poco, pero a la media noche, escucho sollozos.

Recordó que había visto a Sakura, ya no con su ropa de enfermera, y a los dos rubios de antes abrazándola. Si era lo que él pensaba, su madre debía de estar…

—Muerta.

La palabra estremeció a Neji en cuanto la mencionó, y vio que Sakura acariciaba una margarita, de color café y con dos pétalos a punto de caer.

—No he tenido tiempo de comprar flores para mis vasijas…

Sakura le indicó que dejara la pintura en un rincón, y Sakura dejó las frutas en la barra de la cocina. Neji se sentía incomodo en el lugar, y Sakura se dio cuenta.

—Si quieres puedes irte, ya me has ayudado mucho, gracias.

Sakura sonrió con naturalidad, lo cual hizo ruborizar un poco a Neji. Él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un timbre sonó interrumpiéndolos. Sakura dejó las frutas en un plato hondo con patillas y fue a abrir, una mujer un poco preocupada y cansada, estaba para en la puerta. Sakura la reconoció al instante, era Hinata, y por cómo reaccionó ella, también lo hizo.

—Señorita Haruno…

—Dígame Sakura, por favor, pase.

Neji reconoció la voz, y se acerco a la puerta para ver a la persona. Hinata alzó la vista y su mirada se volvió un poco más molesta, tomando las palabras de Sakura, pasó con un caminar apresurado y se acerco hasta Neji molesta. Sus jeans gastados y su blusa de tirantes la hacían ver igual que el pueblo, muy contrario a Neji.

— ¡Me dijiste que te ibas a pasear y tuve que llevar los costales yo sola!

Sakura se ruborizó, sintiendo que era su culpa.

—Este…

—Lo siento, eso estaba haciendo, pero luego me encontré con la señorita Haruno y la ayude a llevar sus cosas —las palabras no sonaban muy convincentes, a lo que añadió—, estaban muy pesadas.

—Es mi culpa, siento haberlo distraído —por fin pudo hablar Sakura con normalidad, pero aún así tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

Hinata suavizó la mirada, percatándose de la presencia de Sakura, eran de la misma altura, ahora que la veía sin tacones de doce centímetros y ropa ostentosa, se veía simple si no fuera por la característica mirada de los Hyuga. Luego fue Hinata quien se ruborizó, como si la acabaran de ver haciendo alguna barbaridad no muy propia de ella.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en la sala de la residencia vacacional de los Hyuga. Hanabi, a quien había conocido al llegar, se dispuso a picar las verduras emocionadamente, diciendo que sería ella quien prepararía el almuerzo para todos. Hinata servía jugo de naranja, regañando a Neji por pedir café cargado, sabiendo que Kakashi no se lo recomendaba. Sakura miraba discretamente la casa, aprovechando los momentos en los que nadie se daba cuenta para ver toda la decoración y arreglo.

La casa era igual de grande que la de ella, estaba pintada de blanco en el interior y algunas habitaciones tenían un color característico, una habitación de era de un rosa pastel, más vivo que el de la habitación de Sakura cuando llegó, otro estaba pintado de blanco, iluminando el cuarto por todas partes y había otra estaba pintada de azul, claramente con un toque masculino en todas partes, supuso que era la habitación de Neji. Afuera, todo estaba rebozando de vida, había un montón de capullos de distintos tamaños y colores por todas partes, el césped se veía claramente regado y sano y la tierra estaba húmeda también. Había vasijas dentro de la casa por todas partes, en los pasillos, en cualquier mesa pequeña que te encontraras en la casa. Sakura se ruborizó, ya que no esperaba que ellos, al haber llegado casi al mismo tiempo que ella, Sus casas fueran muy diferentes.

Hinata llegó a más arreglada, ahora con una blusa de mangas largas y de color blanco, su conjunto combinaba con el de Neji, y solo Sakura se dio cuenta de ello.

—Hace años que no vinimos a este lugar, casi… diez años.

—Solíamos venir cuando éramos más jóvenes —comentó Neji, viendo cierta expresión en Sakura, duda—, cuando todavía no entrabamos al negocio familiar.

Sakura imaginó a Hinata y Neji en un lugar como lo era aquel pueblo, con una edad de casi quince o dieciséis años corriendo por aquellas calles que seguramente todavía no estaban pavimentadas. Sakura conocía el pueblo, en cualquier parte encontrarías pequeñas tiendas, pocas tiendas de ropa de calidad y ningún restaurante cinco estrellas, se pregunto si el Neji y la Hinata de la actualidad podrían acostumbrarse a algo tan campesino. Dos duques o príncipes viviendo en la choza de un campesino.

— ¿Vives aquí, o solo vienes por un tiempo?

Sakura abandonó a los dos Hyuga adolescentes, volviendo a su vista y atención a dos Hyuga adultos pero jóvenes, se ruborizó a no contestar rápidamente.

—No… solo es temporal, me he tomado un pequeño descanso en el hospital —apretó el vaso de vidrio que tenía en sus manos, lleno de jugo de naranja, y pudo ver su reflejo de lo quieta que estaba el agua—, por asuntos personales.

Hinata empezó una viva plática sobre sus asuntos de igual manera, aunque no insistió en saber los asuntos personales de Sakura. Hinata no tuvo preocupación de contarlo, dijo que visitar a Neji diario al hospital era cansado y que estaba consciente de que él tampoco se sentía a gusto en el lugar —Sakura irónicamente pensó como podría gustarle— y pidieron a Kakashi un método más práctico y cómodo, irse a quedar un tiempo en su casa vacacional y terminar los meses de recuperación de Neji, prometiendo que no se acercarían a ningún asunto de trabajo.

Después de almorzar ensalada y fruta picada —ya que Neji también estaba bajo una dieta estricta—, Sakura quiso despedirse de ellos, comentando que tenía que ir a pintar algunas habitaciones de su casa. Hinata estaba a punto de ir y abrazar y darle un beso en la mejilla para despedirse y quedar para otro día, pero Neji habló primero.

—Podríamos ir a ayudarte.

En ese momento Hanabi estaba leyendo, pero aparto violentamente la mirada hacía Neji al escuchar aquello, Hinata se le quedó mirando con una mirada asombrada, pero después sonrió suavemente, complacida como si acabara de ver a su hijo revoltoso, poco amigable y hablador, prestándole su juguete favorito a otro niño.

—No quiero molestar, yo…

— ¡Por supuesto que no nos molestas! De hecho haces que nuestra estancia aquí sea mejor, créeme que si no fuera por mí —susurró lo último con la clara intensión de que Neji escuchara—. Él se la pasaría en casa todo el día hasta que le dijeran que puede trabajar.

Neji y Hinata se pusieron ropa vieja, ella una camisa grande de un tono azul descolorido y Neji una camisa sin mangas, que hacía que sus tríceps se le remarcaran, Hinata le preguntó a Hanabi si quería ir, pero Hanabi era tan activa y social que en tan solo una semana, ya había quedado con unos chicos de su edad a ir a pasear. Al llegar, Sakura fue y se puso una camisa grande de mangas cortas, llena de manchas de otras pinturas en su pasado. Neji llevó la pintura al piso de arriba y primeramente fueron a la habitación de Sakura, que ya tenía los muebles alejados y algunos en otras habitaciones.

— ¿Hace cuanto que no vienes a esta casa? —pregunta Hinata, que desde que puso un pie en esa casa vio lo poco arreglada que estaba.

—No vengo aquí desde… que tenía diez años —mencionó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, pues entonces como casi vecinas que somos —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, aunque sus casas si tenían cierta distancia como para ser consideradas vecinas—, vendré muy seguido para ayudarte con la mudanza, traeré a Neji si de cosas pesadas hablamos.

Las dos rieron, Neji bufó.

Cuando los tres se pusieron manos a la obra, Hinata se puso a manchar la mejilla de Neji discretamente, que se dio cuenta cuando ya tenía toda una mancha y le lanzó un pequeño chorro a Hinata, una parte cayendo sobre el lado lateral del rostro de Sakura. De pronto, su tarea de pintar las paredes del cuarto de Sakura cambió convirtiéndose en una guerra de ver quien quedaba lleno del color beige. Al final, con toda la pintura que gastaron, solo pudieran pintar la habitación de Sakura, y la cantidad en la cubeta era para dos habitaciones completas.

Al limpiar el suelo, lavarse la cara —que no se quitó la pintura hasta que tuvieron que tallar— llegó el atardecer, y con ello la despedida de los tres. Hinata se despidió como lo iba a hacer en su propia casa, un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Salió primero que Neji, pero este se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, alado de Sakura.

—En el hospital, la última vez que te ví me diste un plato de sopa frío —dijo él como si fuera un tema trivial.

—No es muy culpa que las cocinas del hospital no sean cinco estrellas, además —dijo—, no eres el único que comía esa sopa en el hospital.

—Sí, pero… —se sintió un poco incomodo al decir lo que iba a decir—. Cuando vino una nueva enfermera, diciendo que tú ibas a estar ausente por una temporada, eso me molestó.

Sakura se sorprendió, y fijo por primera vez su vista en los ojos de Neji, ahora viéndole como un igual.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, quizá porque ella no abría mis cortinas cuando llegaba, o quizá porque una vez derramó sopa en mi regazó y con mis gritos la hice llorar, no es lo mismo discutir con alguien que siempre termina llorando.

—Vaya, me alegra saber que no extrañas mis expertos cuidados.

Sakura apartó la vista enfadada, mirando como Hinata hablaba por teléfono desde hace rato en la calle frente de su casa. Neji rió bajo, pero Sakura lo escuchó y cuando miró, Neji salió de la casa rumbo a Hinata.

—Bueno, aunque fuera así creo que prefiero verte así con ese aburrido uniforme.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Tadaaaa! (sonido de grillitos) ._.

Lo he intentado hacer más largo de lo normal, mi promedio de palabras por capitulo normalmente es de 3,000 pero esta vez he hecho 3,600 y pavo. Así aprovechen las 600 y pavo letras que escribí de más xD

**Tsuki511:** Muchas gracias por el favoritos ;) te asuro que no te arrepentirás. Este Fanfic fue hecho en una manera cruda de ver el mundo, pero también lo hermoso, aparte de que es un buen fanfic con el que puedo desquitarme al estar deprimida y todos esos sentimientos negativos se van cuando le pongo algo bonito a Sakura; Sasuke es un buen vagabundo, pero todo vagabundo no fue vagabundo en su pasado (a menos de que seas hijo de un vagabundo :33) _PD. Estoy actualizando poco a poco xD así que espera Unbreakable pacientemente._

**Sakurita 01:** Me alegra que el fanfic te haya parecido (vulgarmente) de puta madre lol. Por cierto, soy muy mala con las expresiones metafóricas ¿qué me estas tratando de decir con "La botaste con el capi" :3? Segun yo, que lo hice bien x3; ¡Mujer, no te preocupes! Que con este capi te deshago el nudo de tu garganta xD y sobre lo de la partida de un familiar, es una experiencia propia, lamentablemente mi familia paterna no se ha sabido recuperar como lo ha hecho mi familia materna u.u muchas gracias por el tan hermoso comentario, y si me vas a hacer un pedestal xD quiero rosas en él ¬w¬

**Sakura Hatsu:** No son puras muertes en la historia D: pero si es cierto que la vida de Sakura ha sido muy vacía, sino fuera por Naruto e Ino, ella sería un muerto andante. Sakura es del tipo de personas que no reaccionan dramáticamente, pero se destrozan en el interior. Algunas vidas en la realidad son así de crudas.

**Crimela:** ¡Crimela! Me alegra ver tu comentario en uno más de mis capítulos :33 has sido fiel a este NejiSaku desde que lo publiqué. Sobre lo de Naruto, no entiendo muy bien, Naruto ha salido desde el primer capitulo xD y en este capitulo llego junto con Ino. Neji... supongo que su estancia en un hospital, donde lo único que puedes hacer (ya que no te puedes parar, no puedes ocuparte de asuntos de trabajo y solo haces nada) es pensar, le ha ablandado un poco los sentimientos.

**kellydrin:** No lo he experimentado, y espero no hacerlo hasta dentro de muchos, muchos años, pero en verdad debe de ser algo aterrador.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me hace feliz que este Fanfic, con una pareja tan Crack sea aceptada tan bien por ustedes. Ustedes saben que todos los capítulos son dedicados a ustedes, así que no hace falta que se los diga ahora.

¡Sayonara!


End file.
